Bella Ilusión o Patética Mentira
by J. S. Armstrong
Summary: ¿Y si de alguna manera Tom Riddle hubiera sobrevivido a los eventos en la cámara de los secretos? Joven, encantador y poderoso, está dispuesto a recuperar el poder que una vez perdió… si tan solo ella dejara de entrometerse todo sería perfecto.TomR/OC
1. El escape

_**Bueno esta es mi primera historia en español con Tom de protagonista, debo decir que generalmente prefiero escribir en ingles pero hace poco me di cuenta que no hay muchos fanfics en español sobre Tom así que decidí hacer uno yo. Dependiendo de como le vaya a la historia talvez la pase al ingles para quienes la prefieren leerla así.**_

_**Bueno la idea en realidad me la dio mi hermanita que adora a Tom y que siempre que veíamos CDLS me preguntaba que que pasaría si el sobreviviera.**_

_**Así que bueno aquí les dejo mi historia que espero no les aburra demasiado…**_

_Disclaimer: ¡J. K. Rowling mato a Voldemort mas veces de las que se puede matar a un gato!… ¿Me van a decir que alguien podría creer que ella escribiría una historia como esta?_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1. El escape.<strong>

Se habían ido. En la cámara reinaba un absoluto silencio, pero a pesar de ello él aún no se atrevía a salir de su escondite. ¿Qué pasaría si Potter volvía y lo encontraba con vida? De seguro que tomando en cuenta su débil estado, no tendría la suerte de sobrevivir una segunda vez en esa noche. Ni siquiera entendía cómo estaba vivo en ese preciso momento. La chica había sobrevivido, él la escucho recuperar el aliento justo después de que su diario, su precioso diario, fuese destruido por el maldito de Potter. Había sentido como el veneno del basilisco masacraba su cuerpo, y luego cuando pensó que su plan había fracasado por completo, sintió nuevamente el frio suelo de piedra bajo su mejilla y el aire entrar por su boca.

Eran muy pocas las ocasiones en las cuales lord Voldemort se sorprendía con algo, pero está en definitiva era una de ellas.

Sin embargo, ahora no era el mejor momento para estar sorprendido. Estaba solo en la cámara de los secretos, su cara estaba empapada de sudor y el basilisco yacía muerto a solo unos metros de su amo. Debía de salir de allí inmediatamente. Si estaba con vida, fuera cual fuera la razón, debía de levantarse y encontrar una manera de escapar sin que nadie lo viera, en especial Potter, o aun peor… Dumbledore.

Sin perder ni un segundo más él se levantó del piso mojado e intento sacudir la suciedad de su túnica, a pesar de las circunstancias no podía evitar detestar sentirse sucio. Pero tenía que idear un plan y rápido. Para empeorar la situación se encontraba sin varita, pero no iba a estresarse mucho por ello, dudaba que alguien en el colegio fuera a reconocerle, además de Dumbledore o Potter obviamente. Ese par estaba resultando ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza en el rejuvenecido Voldemort.

Coloco su capucha por encima de su cabeza de manera que su cara quedara ensombrecida, nunca se podía tener suficiente cuidado en situaciones tan delicadas, y de esa manera comenzó su firme marcha por el pasadizo que había detrás de las columnas; esta era la única salida de la cámara, a menos que se tuviera la habilidad de volar. Mientras caminaba por la oscuridad pensó en sus siguientes pasos a seguir. Deshacerse de Potter era una prioridad. Sería un poco difícil continuar con su plan de purificación ahora que el basilisco había muerto, por lo cual tendría que esperar hasta llegar al poder para poder purgar al mundo de esa plaga, así que esto era otra prioridad. Pero sin duda alguna lo primero que debía de hacer al salir de Hogwarts era contactar a sus mortifagos.

Después de unos veinte minutos de estar caminar se encontró frente a la puerta de madera que cubría la salida, esta se abrió sin ruido alguno y el sigilosamente entro a la oscura mazmorra, bastante satisfecho de que hasta el momento todo estuviera saliendo a la perfección...

Hasta que algo duro lo golpeo en la cabeza y todo se volvió negro.

XXXX

Su cabeza palpitaba dolorosamente, sentía como si un tren le hubiera pasado por encima. Y tras de todo había un molesto ruido se infiltraba por su oído. No recordaba que había pasado. Lo último que hizo fue salir del pasadizo hasta que algo lo golpeo.

O mejor dicho alguien.

Como si hasta en ese momento se hubiera dado cuenta, comprendió que el molesto ruido que captaban sus oídos eran los asustados chirridos de una persona. Una chica, para ser exactos. Sin pensarlo dos veces abrió sus ojos para encontrarse acostado frente a lo que parecían las patas de madera de un escritorio.

Unos pies, los que suponía que pertenecían a la chica, caminaban rápidamente desde un extremo del salón a otro; sus molestos chillidos nunca cesando.

-¡Oh por Merlín! ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? ¡Lo mate! ¡He matado a alguien! De seguro me enviaran a Azkaban a pudrirme por el resto de mi vida. ¡Jamás podre graduarme, ni enseñar en Hogwarts! Mi padre me odiara de seguro. Oh no, no, no….

No pudiendo aguantar más le grito irritado. -¡Podría callarse! -se levantó grácilmente e intento acomodarse las ropas y el cabello. La chica lo volvió a ver con una mezcla de sorpresa y felicidad.

-¡Sí! ¡Está vivo! ¡Está vivo! ¡No me pudriré en Azkaban! -ella comenzó a saltar por la habitación, su felicidad casi palpable. Tom le gruño fastidiado con su ridículo e infantil comportamiento.

-Si estoy vivo, que maravilla. Ahora si no le importa, me gustaría saber por qué razón me golpeo en la cabeza con su estúpido libro.

La chica dejo de brincar y lo miro con curiosidad. -¿Qué? No, no fue mi intención... -sus ojos azules parecían burlarse de él y Voldemort sintió la ira y el deseo de torturarla en ese mismo instante-. Mira es solo que me asustaste ¿de acuerdo? Quiero decir, no todos los días se ve a un hombre encapuchado salir de una pared de piedra… ¿Qué hacías ahí adentro de todas formas?

-¡No es de su incumbencia, estúpida sangre sucia!

Inmediatamente la cara de la chica cambio de curiosa a sombría. -¡Vaya carácter! Solo para que sepas no soy de sangre muggle, aunque no es que me interese toda esa estúpida idea de supremacía -le espeto claramente enojada-. Es una completa idiotez... es como el síndrome de pene pequeño.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamo exaltado y jurando que había oído mal las palabras que la chica acababa de pronunciar.

-Ya sabes… cuando un hombre tiene un pene con tamaño por debajo del promedio siempre anda alardeando de lo grande que es y de lo muy pequeño que son todos los de los demás.

Ella dijo todo esto como si estuvieran hablando de lo bonito del clima. La situación era tan absurda que lo único que Tom podía hacer era observarla petrificado.

-Los hombres lo hacen para tapar su propia inseguridad -ella continúo explicando-. Lo mismo sucede con los "Sangre Pura" -termino pronunciando la frase como si fuera algo toxico.

Totalmente atónito, no pudo hacer nada más que seguir mirándola extrañado. Jamás alguien había dejado sin habla a lord Voldemort. Pero claro, como iba a saber él que responder ante una comparación sobre penes pequeños y supremacía sanguínea.

-Lamento haberte golpeado -dijo ella al darse cuenta que él desconocido muchacho no planeaba contestarle-. Soy Jennifer Astra, pero todos me dicen Jenn solamente. ¿Y tú quién eres? Quiero decir eres un Slytherin evidentemente, pero no creo haberte visto por aquí antes.

Al oír su voz de nuevo Tom recobro su usual compostura y pensó en mandarla a callar con alguna maldición, pero si lo hacia ella sin duda sabría que algo andaba mal con él. Estaba claro que la chica ya estaba sospechando algo, y si optaba por matarla o torturarla estaba seguro de que Dumbledore descubriría que había sido él. Estaba convencido de que ya Potter le habría contado todo lo sucedido en la cámara al viejo director.

La única opción que tenía en ese momento si quería pasar desapercibido, era sin duda la que menos le apetecía. Con mucho pesar le dio el nombre de su pasado, el nombre que por más que el tratara de eliminar, siempre le perseguía como la plaga.

-Me llamo Tom.

-¿Tom simplemente? ¿Así a lo seco? -dijo sonriendo, de seguro pensaba que su silencio era debido a un caso de timidez.

-Si Tom _a lo seco -_la impaciencia en su vos era tan clara como el agua.

La joven llamada Jennifer parecía no notar el peligro en el que estaba. -Bueno Tom ¿ocupas ayuda con algo? ¿Necesitas escapar o algo por el estilo?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué asumes eso niña tonta?

La muchacha dejo de sonreír y le dirigió una mirada enojada. -Dejemos ciertas cosas claras Tom, primero que todo no me llames "niña" ¡Ni que tu fueras tan viejo! Y además tengo nombre, como te acabo de decir me llamo Jenn.

-Sí, lo que sea… -empezó a responder mientras rodaba los ojos, pero ella lo interrumpió.

-¡Ahh ahh! –exclamo-. No he terminado. En segundo lugar no soy tan tonta como parezco, sé que estas intentando escapar porque estoy bastante segura de que no estudias aquí. Mi hermano está en Slytherin así que conozco a todos sus desagradables amigos y tú no eres uno de ellos -pareció examinarlo de arriba abajo-. Aunque no hay duda alguna de que encajarías a la perfección. Además si no recuerdo mal, justo antes de que te golpeara, estabas intentando escabullirte sigilosamente como si fueras uno de esos agentes especiales del ministerio ¡Así que escupe la sopa niño bonito!

La furia dentro de su interior no podía ser mayor. Si esa odiosa muchacha tuviera la más mínima idea de con quien estaba tratando jamás se le ocurriría siquiera pensar en llamarlo "niño bonito"; a menos, por supuesto, de que tuviera deseos suicidas. Pero a pesar de esto el intento controlar su ira, no podía matarla o arruinaría su propio plan.

En contra de sus deseos se vio discutiendo con ella como si el no fuera más que otro simple adolescente.

-¿Y usted qué? ¿Qué actividad tan buena estaba realizando en una mazmorra, alejada del resto del mundo?

Seguidamente las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de rojo y sus ojos mostraban un incomprensible miedo. Tom rio sabiendo que ella también estaba escondiendo algo.

-¿Qué? Yo… nada. ¡No es tu problema! ¡Porque no mejor te largas y ya! –le grito mientras agarraba nuevamente el libro como si fuera un arma mortal. Tom la miro con repugnancia, ella era una bruja y aun así actuaba como una estúpida y cobarde muggle.

-Por mi perfecto -le espeto furioso-. Eso es lo que intentaba hacer antes de que me golpeara con su libro y me hiciera desperdiciar todo este tiempo con ese estúpido e incoherente monologo.

-Pues vete ya entonces, no te detengo más con mis _estúpidos_ intentos de ayudarte.

Tom estaba seguro de que se veían ridículos discutiendo como niños pequeños, pero en ese momento no le importaba. La única otra persona que lograba sacarlo de sus casillas como esta chica, era Potter. Sin siquiera detenerse a dedicarle unas últimas palabras, se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió furioso de la mazmorra antes de que su temperamento lo obligara a hacer algo de lo que seguro se arrepentiría.

Lo último que oyó antes de que la puerta se cerrara de golpe fue como la chica se quejaba. -¡Debí haberlo golpeado con más fuerza!

* * *

><p><em><strong>El misterio de cómo Tom logro sobrevivir, aun cuando Ginny no murió y Harry destruyo el diario, será revelado en…. bastantes capítulos después :)<strong>_

_**Así que por mientras por qué no comentan y me dicen que les parece la historia, y también pueden preguntarme si tienen alguna duda, claro no creo que haga falta que aclare que eso no significa que les voy a dar el final de la historia.**_

_**Y si tienen tiempo respondan a mi encuesta:**_

_**Tom Riddle preferido: Christian Coulson ( HP2) o Frank Dillane (HP6)**_


	2. Más que una coincidencia

_**¡He aquí el capitulo número dos! Si lo sé, ni yo puedo creer que esto de verdad sea una actualización. Impresionante ¿no? Apuesto a que pensaban que ya había dejado botado esta historia.**_

_**Pero para no aburrirlos mucho con mi hablada, ya sé donde quiero llevar esta historia exactamente, y ya tengo inspiración. Así que no creo que vuelva a durar tanto para la próxima vez que actualicé.**_

_**También quiero agradecer a todos mis increíbles lectores, y más a los que han dejado sus comentarios, y los que han agregado esta historia a favoritos.**_

_**Bueno ya, si están aquí es porque quieren leer el capitulo, no las idioteces que digo ¿no?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2. Más que una coincidencia.<strong>

¿Cómo no había pensado en eso antes? ¿Cómo había sido tan arrogante para no darse cuenta? ¿Cómo era que él, lord Voldemort, el mago más poderoso en la historia de la magia, había cometido un error tan estúpido como ese?

¡Claro que él pensó que todo había resultado a la perfección!

Milagrosamente había logrado recorrer el castillo y salir de este sin siquiera toparse con Peeves. Ni un rastro de Dumbledore por ningún lugar.

Su confianza había incrementado en gran medida cuando salió triunfante por las puertas del castillo. Nadie lo reconoció en la aldea de Hogsmade, además de que le fue sumamente fácil encantar a la nueva dueña de las Tres Escobas, Madame Rosmer o algo semejante, para que lo dejara utilizar su chimenea.

No fue hasta que se encontró en el Caldero Chorreante que se dio cuenta de lo tonto que había sido por dar todo por sentado.

Aquí estaba él, solo en Londres, sin ningún lugar a donde ir y en una época que él no conocía. Once años habían pasado desde esa terrible noche en la que había perdido su cuerpo.

Era extraño ser lo que él era, el alma de un Horocrux. Había sido el primero de todos, solo tenía dieciséis años cuando asesino a su inmundo padre. Después de haber sido separado de su cuerpo y del resto de su alma, sus futuros recuerdos, como lo sería su muerte, fueron apareciendo en su conciencia a medida que la parte de su alma que estaba en su cuerpo los realizaba.

Pero aun así era un sentimiento molesto, era como si fueran memorias pertenecientes a alguien más. Por más que lo detestara tenía que admitir que en cierta forma él seguía siendo el mismo muchacho de dieciséis de siempre; su cuerpo era prueba de ello.

Así que considerando la situación y su cuerpo físico, que de seguro seria una limitación para intimidar a las personas, no sabía cómo iba conseguir dominar el mundo. Ni siquiera tenía un lugar donde quedarse, ni tampoco dinero.

Necesitaba un plan, y lo necesitaba con urgencia.

XXXX

-¿No es genial? ¡Escuche que ya no van a cerrar la escuela! Además de que por fin esos idiotas del ministerio se dieron cuenta de Hagrid era inocente. Por dios, se que el hombre es grande y todo pero jamás asesinaría ni a una mosca. - Dijo Robert Doherty haciendo que todos sus compañeros rieran.

- Claro ¿y saben que escuche yo? - respondió otro muchacho. - Dicen que todo fue gracias a Potter… aparentemente el chico fue quien descubrió al verdadero culpable.

-Si ¡que valiente!

Todos los Gryffindors de sexto año estaban reunidos en la sala común mientras comentaban lo sucedido en los últimos días. El año escolar estaba por acabarse y finalmente todos podrían disfrutarlo sin preocuparse de ser atacados en los pasillos.

-Sí, impresionante…- comento Jennifer con la mirada perdida en la lluvia tras la ventana.

-¿Qué te pasa Astra? Pareces distraída últimamente.- dijo Percy Weasley. Jenn se volteo a verlo. La verdad es que nunca se había soportado mucho a Weasley. Era demasiado bueno y mojigato para su agrado. Pero tenía un punto valido, últimamente Jenn había estado actuando de forma distraída, pero solo era porque no había podido dejar de pensar en aquel muchacho que a quien había golpeado con el libro la otra noche.

Y es que era tan raro. Jenn nunca lo había visto antes y eso que parecía ser como de su mismo año. Además estaba el hecho de que después del incidente esa noche lo había buscado con la mirada en la mesa de Slytherin, mientras cenaba y para reforzar sus sospechas no había ni un rastro de él.

¿Quién rayos era? ¿Y qué estaba haciendo al salir de esa pared? Ni siquiera había estado al tanto de que hubiera un pasadizo secreto ahí.

Distrayéndola de sus pensamientos, Jenn noto que el retrato se abría y como por el entraban Potter y sus amigos. Absolutamente todos se detuvieron a mirarlos.

Era muy extraño que Potter, un niño de solo doce años, hubiera descubierto y detenido el solo al misterioso "Heredero"; pero aun más extraño era que la identidad de este todavía siguiera siendo un misterio para el resto del colegio. No obstante, Jenn noto que a nadie más que a ella, parecía importarle este pequeño detalle. ¿Y que si el mismo Potter era el culpable? Bueno ella dudaba que lo fuera, pero de todas maneras no dejaba de ser raro, al igual que la aparición de ese tipo desconocido.

Harry los miro tímidamente y junto con el pequeño Weasley siguió su camino hacia su habitación. Cuando oyeron la puerta cerrar los chismes volvieron a estallar. Jenn decidió que ya había tenido suficiente de esa conversación, así que se levanto del sofá y salió de la sala común.

Estaba oscureciendo afuera, y pronto seria el toque de queda. Pero ella tenía ganas de caminar. Solo quedaba una semana de clases y pronto todos volverían a sus casas con sus padres; todos menos ella, y bueno su hermano. Aunque el siempre arreglaba la forma de pasar el verano en la casa de alguno de sus raros amigos, dejándola sola en el orfanato.

No es que ella fuera huérfana, ni nada semejante, pero su padre, un "prodigioso" empresario mago era el dueño del orfanato y se pasaba la vida trabajando en todos lados menos en Inglaterra. Esa era la razón por lo cual ella y su hermano debían de vivir en ese horrible lugar.

Aunque bien sabía Jenn que la verdadera razón por la que él viajaba tanto era porque no podía soportar el recuerdo de su madre, quien los había abandonado cuando ellos eran todavía muy pequeños. Según su padre la mujer había sido era una actriz frustrada o algo por el estilo.

Jenn no podía ocultar el disgusto que sentía por ese orfanato. Ese debía de ser el lugar más depresivo del mundo; parecía el perfecto escenario para una novela de terror, de esas en las que todos son misteriosamente asesinados de repente.

Por lo menos su hermano había encontrado una forma de escapar de ahí en las vacaciones, pero es que ella siendo como era, no tenía ningún otro lugar adonde ir. No era precisamente muy popular en el colegio, aunque tampoco era una antisocial, tenía sus amigos aquí y allá, pero no confiaban en ninguno lo suficiente como para pedirles posada por el verano.

Así que no había remedio. Sabía que en unos días iba a tener que empacar la maleta y regresar a ese al mundo muggle.

XXXX

Después de haber caminado por varias horas, Jenn regreso a la sala común para encontrarse con una desagradable sorpresa. El lugar era un caos. Todo el mundo tenía expresiones angustiadas y un pequeño grupo de chicas intentaba calmar a una niña de tercero que lloraba descontroladamente.

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunto a Dianne, quien miraba la escena desde la puerta con una expresión preocupada.

La muchacha rubia se volteo a verla. -Es terrible Jenn, salió en la radio hace unos momentos. Aparentemente hubo un asesinato en Londres hace solo unas horas. La mama de Cindy- señalo a la niña desconsolada. - fue la víctima. Una muggle sino me equivoco y una coincidencia terrible.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso es terrible!- respondió Jenn, sintiendo lastima por la chica. -Pero Dianne… ¿Por qué si era una muggle salió en la noticias de la radio mágica?

Dianne la volvió a ver con una mezcla entre disgusto y miedo. - Aparentemente la mataron con la maldición asesina. ¿Puedes creerlo Jenn? Nadie ha usado esa maldición desde… desde que tu-sabes-quien murió. _Nadie_.

Era cierto, cuando _él_ murió y después de que atraparan a todos sus seguidores, la paz y la seguridad volvieron al mundo mágico. Desde entonces no se sabía de nadie que se atreviera a usar alguna de las maldiciones prohibidas.

-Primero los ataques aquí en Hogwarts, y ahora esto… Algo no anda bien Jennifer. - continuo Dianne.

-¿Qué estas implicando Callaway?- le pregunto Jenn sonando un poco más grosera de lo que pretendía. Pero no pudo evitar sentir como que la rubia sabia de su encuentro con aquel muchacho. Se sentía culpable por alguna razón.

-Nada, no estoy implicando nada- se defendió la chica un poco alarmada por la reacción de Jenn. - Es solo que todo esto es muy raro, y la verdad estoy asustada. Tal vez estos eventos estén relacionados de alguna forma.

En eso tenía razón. Jenn también pensaba que estaban relacionados, pero no entendía como. Después de todo Potter había atrapado al supuesto culpable.

Por lo menos este asesinato aseguraba que Potter era de verdad inocente. Estaba convencida de que ese niño no había matado a esa mujer, sino no estaría de pie a solo unos metros de donde ella observaba la escena.

Pero de igual forma la situación seguía siendo confusa.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para contemplar sus pensamientos ya que la vos de McGonagall la interrumpió.

-Señorita Astra ¿podría hablar con usted un momento por favor?

Con todo lo que estaba sucediendo no había notado a la profesora en la sala común. Así que se sorprendió un poco al verla, pero de igual manera la siguió mientras salían hacia el corredor.

Era raro que quisiera hablar con ella, después de todo, los profesores pocas veces la buscaban. Jenn no era la mejor alumna de la clase pero tampoco andaba metiéndose en líos siempre, al menos no que ellos supieran.

-¿Sucede algo profesora?- pregunto con un poco de curiosidad.

-Si señorita Astra, en realidad sucede más que _algo_. Estoy segura de que ya se entero de la terrible muerta de esa mujer, así que seré directa. Al parecer la madre de la señorita Benson, trabajaba en el orfanato de su padre.- la expresión de Jenn cambio inmediatamente a una de horror al conectar todas las piezas del acertijo. Benson… Amy Benson, la pobre señora que trabajaba de asistente en el orfanato, había sido asesinada…

Jamás supo que la mujer había tenido una hija bruja.

-Y según el ministerio, fue asesinada ahí mismo. - continuo la profesora con voz preocupada. - Su padre ya ha sido informado de todo esto, por supuesto.

-¿No ha… muerto nadie más… verdad? ¿Ninguno… ninguno de los niños?- su vos temblaba con terror pensando en lo asustados que debían de estar todos los pobres niños.

Sintió como podía respirar de nuevo al ver a la profesora negar con la cabeza. -No, además el ministerio ya se ha encargado de borrarles la memoria a todos los involucrados. Excepto por la encargada del establecimiento quien al parecer no posee una salud mental estable, ellos no pensaron que fuera necesario dañarle más la memoria.

-Si no le molesta profesora ¿podría preguntarle por qué me está diciendo todo esto? ¿Acaso es que no voy a regresar este año al orfanato?

-No señorita Astra, su padre no nos ha avisado de que no debe regresar por el verano. Además la situación al parecer ya ha sido _perfectamente_ controlada por el ministerio. Los aurores consideran que no hay peligro alguno.- La cara de la profesora se ensombreció de repente y Jenn juro se le habían formado todavía mas arrugas en solo segundos. -Sin embargo si le estoy comentando esto es porque yo no lo creo así. Pienso que debería de tener mucho cuidado. No creo que todo lo que ha estado sucediendo sea una coincidencia y personalmente me preocupa su seguridad y la de su hermano.

Conmovida por las palabras de la anciana mujer, Jenn no supo que responder. También tenía el presentimiento de que McGonagall sabía algo más pero estaba intentaba esconderlo. Y sus ojos se podían ver una genuina preocupación y también un poco de miedo.

-Gracias profesora, pero tal vez no es necesaria su preocupación, tal vez en realidad si es todo una coincidencia…- Jenn sabía que este no era el caso, a pesar de sus propias palabras.

-Solo tenga mucho cuidad señorita Astra. Ahora si me disculpa tengo una reunión con el profesor Dumbledore. Hay que solucionar el problema de la señorita Benson.

Jenn le sonrió educadamente y se retiro para volver a la sala común. Nunca se había sentido tan cansada en su vida, parecía como si todas sus preocupaciones se le estuvieran acumulando encima de sus hombros. Lo único que quería hacer era dormir y jamás tener que despertar.

Recordando algo se detuvo justo antes de entrar por el retrato.

-¡Profesora!- le llamo antes de que esta bajara las escaleras. McGonagall la volvió a ver esperando a que continuara. - Si no es mucha molestia ¿podría decirme si los del ministerio descubrieron quien era el asesino?

-No, no lo saben. Lo único que lograron averiguar de los testigos es que era joven…muy joven como para poder conocer y usar ese tipo de maldiciones. Ah y creo que tenía el cabello negro, si recuerdo bien los comentarios.

Y con eso se marcho, dejando a la chica aterrada con sus pensamientos.

No había forma de que eso fuera una simple coincidencia.

XXXX

En la sala común reinaba un absoluto silencio el cual era interrumpido de vez en en cuando por los sollozo de Cindy Benson.

Ron Weasley estaba más incomodo que nunca. Hermione siempre le regañaba diciéndole que él no tenía tacto con las personas. Pero en realidad es que él no sabía cómo reaccionar ante este tipo de situaciones complicadas.

Se volteo para ver a Ginny quien se veía muy angustiada. Algo había pasado en la cámara de los secretos que ni ella ni Harry le habían querido decir hasta el momento. Tendría que recordarse de hablar con ellos en cuanto pudiera.

De repente un grito que no provenía de Cindy los sorprendió a todos, y no fue hasta que Ginny y Hermione se tiraron al suelo que comprendió lo que sucedía. Harry yacía en el suelo gritando de dolor mientras que todo el mundo lo miraba asustados.

Sin pensarlo dos veces imito el movimiento de las dos chicas.

-¡Harry, Harry!- gritó desesperadamente mientras lo sujetaba de los hombros. En eso algo rojo le goteo en la mano. Ron miro su mano esperando ver una gota de sudor, pero lo que encontró en lugar de eso fue sangre.

-¡Ron! - le grito Hermione asustada señalando la cabeza de Harry.

La cicatriz de Harry estaba sangrando. Definitivamente algo no andaba bien.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno que les pareció? En el próximo capítulo serán respondidas muchas dudas, sobre el orfanato y el asesino, aunque estoy segura de que muchos de ustedes ya han podido armar ciertas partes del rompecabezas. No es ingeniería de cohetes después de todo!<strong>_

_**Ah y por cierto…. Comenten! Por favor :)**_


	3. Rosier o Lestrange

_**¡Ni yo puedo creerlo! Actualice…. Y relativamente rápido. Bueno muchas gracias a los que comentaron y ya para no aburrirlos con mi blablabla los dejo con el capitulo.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3. Rosier o Lestrange.<strong>

-Si Jenn, su nombre es Rosier. Eso ya lo sabía, vamos si vas a ir a la casa de alguien durante el verano lo menos que puedes hacer es conocer su apellido ¿no lo crees?

-¡Es que no entiendo cual es el gran problema de que me quede con él! Tú sabes que yo siempre me quedo con alguien durante el verano.

Jenn miro a Gabriel que yacía medio acostado en la cama de la enfermería como el más indefenso de las víctimas, y aun así jamás dejando caer su orgullo Slytherin, y menos cuando se trataba de una discusión. Algo que jamás entendería es cómo era posible que ellos compartieran la misma sangre, menos aun como es que eran gemelos.

Intentando recobrar la paciencia Jenn lo miro, conto hasta diez y procuro tener un cuidado esencial con sus palabras para que el lograra ver su punto de vista, aunque dudaba seriamente que eso fuera a pasar.

-Gabriel. Su nombre es Rosier ¡si ya sé que eso lo sabes, no me interrumpas!.. - le sonrió falsamente mientras intentaba no explotar. - No sé en qué mundo, universo, o dimensión vives tú; pero en esta que yo sepa ese nombre no tiene la mejor reputación.

-Tú sabes a que me refiero perfectamente. No es secreto que en su familia ha habido varios magos oscuros, ni que les gusta jugar con lo que se debe dejar en paz.

-No me mires así Gabriel… sabes que detesto que hagas eso.

-¡No dije nada que no fuera cierto y lo sabes!

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Mira generalmente no me molesta tanto que les hables aquí en el colegio, después de todo son tus compañeros. Pero no me hace nada de gracia que estés yendo a casas de gente que lo único que hace es pudrirte la mente todavía más con sus estúpidas ideas de purificación.

Sin admitir que había perdido la batalla, la pelinegra se levanto y con una última mirada enfurecida procedió a salir de la enfermería.

Casi que corrió hacia la puerta y al salir por esta se sentó en el piso del corredor e intento llorar, sin mucho suceso, con la cabeza entre las rodillas. Su inhabilidad para llorar en momentos cruciales era a veces un poco estresante.

-Y recuerde señor Potter, si siente mareos o un repentino dolor no se haga el impertinente, o el valiente como ustedes dirían ¡y venga a verme de forma inmediata!

Jennifer se levanto de su rincón y sigilosamente se escondió detrás de la columna de piedra que estaba a su derecha. No quería que nadie la viera como el desastre que era. Había decidido saltarse el último banquete y simplemente regresar a su habitación, pero justo cuando iba a seguir con su camino la voz de la chica de pelo alborotado la detuvo.

Olvidando la cama por un momento, y con la curiosidad llevándose lo mejor de ella, decidió seguir escondida mientras escuchaba la conversación.

-Pero Harry- oyó decir al chico Weasley -¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

Un pequeño silencio reino por un momento. Todos parecían meditar las palabras de Potter.

-Si… La verdad no se qué está pasando Hermione. Les juro que destruí el diario. Yo lo vi desparecer con mis propios ojos. - su voz se notaba inquieta, casi asustada. Jennifer no entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando.

-¿Qué? ¡Tengo hambre Hermione!- se excuso el chico. Haciendo que los otros dos rieran.

Estaba agotada de la pelea con su hermano, y andar jugando de espía por los corredores no le estaba ayudando a su creciente estrés. Decidió que no podría ella resolver ese misterio en ese momento y que lo único que podría hacer por ahora era descansar y tratar de prepararse psicológicamente para su temido retorno al orfanato el día siguiente.

-¡Hey! ¿Vas a ordenar algo o simplemente planeas quedarte ahí sentado el resto de la noche?- Una vos rasposa lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Al ignorarle, el hombre pareció pensar que ocupaba ayuda o algo similar por qué agarro una silla de la mesa continua y se sentó frente a él.

-No- Le respondió con la voz más fría y dura que podía manifestar. -Simplemente no considero que seas benemérito de mis respuestas.

Tom volteo la cara hacia la pared mientras intentaba pensar en una buena razón para no matar a ese muggle insolente.

-No te pregunte como te llamabas, y mucho menos me imp…- pero Tom se detuvo a la mitad de su oración cuando las palabras del muchacho finalmente llegaron a su cerebro. Lestrange. El chico tenía el mismo apellido de Edmond.- ¿Acaso dijiste que te llamabas Lestrange?

-¿Eres un mago, niño?- le pregunto con desesperación. Esto solo provoco que Tom le encarara con una mirada asesina y se sacudiera con fuerza el agarre en su brazo.

Rafe suspiró cansinamente. - Déjame adivinar, eres un Black ¿no? Porque todos los Blacks se creen los dueños del universo…

Lestrange lo miro receloso. -Por desgracia…- su cara parecía confirmar el sentimiento de adversidad. -El maldito es mi padre. Mira seguro sabes de mis hermanos Rabastan y Rodolphus, yo no soy como ellos así que no la tomes contra mí.

-Sí, sé quiénes son tus hermanos… - Inmediatamente sintió como si hubiera encontrado la respuesta a todos sus problemas. Rafe Lestrange no solo era un mago sangre pura, también sabia que toda su familia le había jurado lealtad en algún momento. Tom lo vio bajo una nueva luz de repente, el muchacho era exactamente la ayuda que necesitaba, y sin importar como lo hiciera debía de conseguirla.

-Por cierto, soy Tom. Tom Riddle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, ahí está, el tercer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Sé que todavía no ha habido ninguna interacción entre Tom y Jenn pero no quiero apresurar las cosas, pero pronto verán el gran encuentro, tal vez mas pronto de lo que yo crea jaja.<strong>_

_**Y aquí les dejo un adelanto del próximo capítulo.**_

_Jenn se acerco hasta la gran silla donde ella yacía reclinada. Su cara estaba cubierta de arrugas, y su pelo blanco le llegaba hasta los hombros. Este estaba recogido en el mismo estilo de los años cuarenta desde que Jenn podía recordar. Pero lo más impresionante de la mujer eran sus ojos azules que habían visto tanto._

_-¿Sra. Cole? Quería preguntarle algo.- inquirió delicadamente, mientras se posicionaba enfrente de ella._

_-Lo sé.- respondió con su voz quebrada- Sabes querida, siempre supe desde el momento en que te vi, que eras igual a él. La misma curiosidad por las cosas, la misma ambición, y el mismo talento. Pero tu mi niña, no tienes esa oscuridad impregnada en ti. Si en eso difieren. - continuo hablando mas para ella que para Jennifer._

_-¿De quién está hablando Sr Cole?_

_-De Tom mi niña. Del pequeño Tom…_


	4. Descubrimientos y reencuentros

_**¡Capitulo cuatro señoras y señores! Si y en realidad no dure tanto tiempo como el que pensé me iba a tomar escribiendo este capítulo, en especial si tomamos cuenta que tiene más de ¡tres mil palabras! Lo cual lo hace el más largo de esta historia hasta el momento. Pero bueno es que tenía que ser largo, muchas cosas pasan en este capítulo y muchos cabos se atan para Jennifer; aunque estoy muy segura de que ustedes ya sabían la mayoría por supuesto.**_

_**Bueno ya suficiente con mi monologo. ¡A leer, a leer!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4. Descubrimientos y reencuentros.<strong>

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde que había vuelto al orfanato y aun así Jennifer no podía alejarse de ese sentimiento que le decía que algo no andaba del todo bien.

En realidad no era solo un sentimiento, estaba segura de ello. Y también estaba segura de que el muchacho misterioso tenía algo que ver con la situación.

Ni siquiera recordaba bien su nombre, era algo como Tony o Thomas, pero eso no era un dato importante. Lo importante era que Jennifer lo había encontrado escabulléndose justo la noche en que atraparon al culpable de los atentados. Y además de eso también encajaba casi perfectamente con la descripción del asesino de la Sra. Benson.

Desde el momento en que lo vio por primera vez, un instinto en ella le había alertado que se alejara, que era una persona peligrosa con la que estaba tratando; y sin embargo, ella tan tonta como siempre lo único que hizo fue insultarlo y como si fuera poco casi lo noquea con un libro. ¿Brillante idea no?

Era obvio que lo más sensato que podía hacer era alejarse completamente de todas las cosas extrañas que estaban sucediendo y que seguro estaban relacionadas con el. No sabía la razón pero hasta el simple pensamiento le parecía un acto imposible. Sentía una necesidad incontrolable por averiguar todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

El extraño muchacho estaba en su cabeza día y noche. Había pensado que quizás cuando dejara el castillo podría limpiar su cabeza de tales pensamientos, pero a pesar de todo el tiempo trascurrido, ni siquiera era capaz conciliar el sueño.

Y aunque le fuera posible contar las ovejas y caer dormida, era consciente de que hasta sus sueños estarían plagados con la esencia del joven.

Después de incontables vueltas y diferentes posiciones, Jenn finalmente termino rindiéndose. Era imposible misión imposible. Frotándose los ojos con las palmas se levanto de su cama. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo cuando sus pies tocaron el frio piso de piedra. Alzo la mirada e intento distinguir las formas de los muebles en la oscuridad de su habitación. Lo último que quería era chocar contra algo.

Lentamente se dirigió hacia la ventana y corrió las cortinas dejando que los rayos plateados inundaran la pieza. Hoy había luna llena, o al menos eso parecia. La verdad era que Jenn nunca había sido muy buena en astronomía, a pesar de que su extraña fascinación con las estrellas.

Después de observar el cielo detenidamente, Jenn se dirigió a su escritorio y se sentó en la silla.

Encima de la mesa estaban su varita y varias cartas; algunas viejas y otras nuevas. Una en particular le llamo la atención. Era la carta que su padre le había enviado en la mañana de su regreso al orfanato. No tenía mucho que decir. Parecía ser la carta usual, preguntaba cómo estaba y cómo le había ido en Hogwarts. No fue hasta el final que había soltado la gran bomba. Al parecer estaba pensando en venderles el orfanato a unos inversionistas americanos. La noticia le había disgustado terriblemente ¿Qué pasaría con todos los niños?

En cierta forma, ella se sentía como uno de ellos. Una huérfana más. No recordaba muy bien a su madre, mucho menos a su vieja casa. Su padre viajaba desde que ella tenía memoria, por lo cual el orfanato por más que lo detestara, era su hogar. Claro eso sin contar Hogwarts. Al pasar de los años se había encariñado cada vez más con los niños y los jóvenes que eran como su familia.

Al rato de estar sentada pensando, se dio cuenta de que tenía sed y de que le dolía la espalda por estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición. Decidió levantarse y salir en busca de una vaso con agua; no era muy amiga de la leche.

El gran pasillo estaba tan oscuro que era imposible ver donde este empezaba y donde terminaba. Con mucho cuidado, Jennifer cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

La vieja casa rechinaba cada vez que el viento chocaba contras sus paredes. Era el perfecto escenario para un crimen. Y en realidad ya lo había sido.

Al bajar a la cocina no pudo evitar mirar la puerta en la pared izquierda. Esta guiaba hacia el sótano… donde había muerto la Sra. Benson.

Intento imaginarse como había ocurrido. Quizá Amy se encontraba en la cocina en el momento en que vio a su atacante y había salido corriendo hacia el sótano intentando encerrarse y sin darse cuenta de que estaba sellando así su inevitable muerte.

O quizás se encontraba ya en el sótano cuando él apareció, tal vez ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Tal vez no sintió nada al ver la luz verde.

Su maldita curiosidad se llevo lo mejor de ella, como siempre, y pronto Jenn se encontró abriendo la puerta. Al hacerlo pudo entrever el vacio negro que se encontraba al bajar la escalera de madera.

¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué la Sra. Benson? ¿Qué le había hecho ella a ese hombre para que la atacara de esa manera? Esas eran otras de las múltiples dudas que Jenn tenía sobre el tema.

De repente una idea se le ocurrió. La única forma de averiguar sus inquirías era investigar la escena del crimen. Sin querer perder ni un segundo más, corrió hacia su habitación, tomo su varita y regreso hasta la terrible puerta.

-Lumus,- susurro el encantamiento, pero no sin antes fijarse de que no hubiera nadie más cerca. La luz de su varita era un verdadero alivio para sus ojos que ya no tenían que esforzarse para ver entre las sombras.

Sin pensarlo mucho, empezó a bajar por las gradas de madera. Los escalones crujían fuertemente al ser pisados. Estando una vez abajo giro sobre su eje con lentitud para poder mirar a su alrededor en busca de pistas. Jenn nunca había estado en esa parte del orfanato.

Era un lugar amplio, pero la gran mayoría de su espacio estaba cubierto por viejos muebles y juguetes que parecían pertenecer a épocas pasadas. Habían varias telarañas haciendo obvio que nadie limpiaba ese lugar desde hacía varios años. Inmediatamente la horrible idea de una cucaracha subiéndosele encima cruzo su mente y con terror noto que no llevaba ningún tipo de calzado.

Intento ignorar sus miedos de niña tonta y recorrió el lugar con su varita, alumbrando cada rincón por si había algún bicho escondido. Pero aun así era difícil investigar bien en estas condiciones. Pensando bien la situación, decidió que lo mejor era volver en la mañana, cuando hubiera más luz… y menos cucarachas.

Justo cuando se estaba dando la vuelta para irse, la luz de su varita alumbro una pared que destelló cegándole la vista con el poderoso reflejo. Bajo su varita un poco y se acerco a la dicha pared. Parecía ser un mural de algún tipo y estaba adornado con pedazos de vidrio y joyas de fantasía de todos los colores. Al acercarse más noto varios dibujos típicos de niños pequeños, y al lado de cada uno había un nombre diferente.

Ese debía ser uno de los viejos murales del orfanato con los nombres de sus antiguos habitantes. Cada cierto tiempo ponían uno nuevo en la pared del comedor.

Jenn lo examino inquisitivamente, hasta que su vista se encontró con un dibujo en particular. El niño se había dibujado al lado de sus padres, nada raro puesto que era el típico deseo de cualquier huérfano. Lo que le llamo la atención del dibujo era que tanto el niño como sus padres parecían estar levitando y en la mano del niño había un objeto que lucía como una varita. Inmediatamente ilumino mejor el dibujo, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada. No era una varita… era una serpiente.

Se fijo en el nombre que había a la par y sintió como su corazón casi se detiene. Tom Riddle, estaba escrito ahí en una perfecta caligrafía, lo cual era demasiado anormal tomando la posible edad del niño.

Jenn tenía el presentimiento de haber oído ese nombre antes, tal vez en un libro de historia o algo. Sentía un escalofrió al pensar en ello. Pero lo que más le asustó del nombre fue el recuerdo que le trajo a su mente.

_-Me llamo Tom._

_-¿Tom simplemente? ¿Así a lo seco?- dijo sonriendo._

_-Sí, Tom a lo seco.- la impaciencia en su vos era tan clara como el agua._

Ese era el nombre del chico misterioso y al parecer también era el nombre de este niño ¿Acaso podría también ser el nombre del asesino de Elizabeth Benson?

Lo más curioso de todo es que en ese momento el pensamiento de que los tres eran la misma persona surgió en su cabeza. No solo era una locura, sino que también era completamente imposible. El niño del dibujo había nacido alrededor de los años veinte o treinta probablemente, y el joven de la otra noche no podía ser mayor de veinte.

Era tan ridícula la idea que sabía que jamás podría contársela a nadie, por miedo a que la tomaran por loquita.

Pero a pesar de todo lo que la razón y la lógica le decían, Jennifer jamás había estado tan segura de algo en su vida como lo estaba de esto.

XXXX

-Recuérdame porque estoy haciendo esto de nuevo, si no es mucha molestia. - Rafe lo miro frunciendo el ceño. Era la undécima vez que lo hacía. Desde que Tom lo había convencido de ayudarlo con su plan este solo había pasado quejándose. Por supuesto que había considerado en matarlo en más de una ocasión, pero la realidad era que necesitaba de su ayuda demasiado como para disponer de él.

-Porque si lo haces, te ganaras mi confianza y llegado el momento te recompensare plenamente. Jamás tendrás que volver a preocuparte por tus hermanos. - le respondió con tono cansino.

Ambos se encontraban en cierto baño público de Londres, el cual resultaba ser una de las entradas al famoso ministerio de magia. Eran la una de la mañana por lo cual el establecimiento se encontraba vacío. -¿Estás seguro que conoces la clave de tu padre?

-¡Que si! - El chico le respondió con voz exasperada como siempre lo hacía. Tom ya estaba empezando a resignarse a que él no era la persona más respetosa del mundo, por más que le tortura o le amenazara Rafe simplemente parecía no entender el problema. - Además la vieja oficina de mi padre se encuentra en un sector abandonado, nadie notara si tenemos que forzar la entrada.

-¿Y qué hay de la llave? ¿Estás seguro que él tenía una copia guardada? Porque si no Lestrange, te aseguro que mi gran paciencia llegara a su límite…

Rafe lo volvió a ver y a pesar de que intento disimularlo, Tom noto el miedo que se escondía entre sus ojos grises. Hasta el momento Lestrange era la única persona en la que Tom había confiando su identidad, después de todo eso era esencial para su plan. Tomo un poco de tiempo y varias _tácticas_ especiales para convencerlo de que estaba diciendo la verdad. Y aun sabiendo quien era él y que podía hacer, Tomo no había podido eliminar la actitud arrogante y rebelde de su más nuevo seguidor.

-Si bueno…- dijo mirando el suelo y Tom comenzó a preocuparse.- Mira sé que mi padre tenía esa llave, de eso estoy seguro. Y creo que la había dejado escondida en alguna parte su oficina, pero bueno, puede… puede que me equivoque.

Tom suspiro intentado calmar su temperamento. Iba a ser una noche larga, pero eso no importaba, solo sabía que de una u otra forma él iba que recuperar su varita. Por desgracia suya, lo estúpido aurores la habían escondida en la cámara de seguridad privada del ministerio. Lo único que lo había calmado al enterarse de esto era que el padre de Lestrange había tenido una llave de dicha cámara.

Sin oscilar mucho, ambos se subieron a los respectivos inodoros y tiraron de la cadena. Era una de las sensaciones más horribles que Tom había sentido en su vida. Era irritante pensar que los imbéciles del ministerio, con todo su poderío, no habían podido idear una forma menos grotesca de entrada.

El ministerio, tal como lo esperaban, estaba más silencioso que una catatumba y más oscuro que el fondo del mar.

Ambos prendieron sus varitas, Tom andaba una que le había robado a un viejo en el caldero chorreante y ya estaba comenzando a molestarle como esta no le obedecía por completo.

Los dos siguieron su camino. Al llegar Tom noto que Rafe no había mentido acerca del estado del sector donde estaba la oficina. El lugar se encontraba completamente abandonado. Viejos papeles adornaban el suelo con alfombra y en los marcos de las puertas habían grandes telarañas.

Los muchachos caminaron por el estrecho pasillo hasta que se toparon con una puerta que tenia escrito en letras doradas_E. R. Lestrange_.

La oficina estaba todavía en peores condiciones que el vestíbulo, pero Tom no pudo evitar encontrarse fascinado por todo lo que había en la allí. Era como si hubiera viajado de vuelta a su época. Cierta fotografía mágica le llamo la atención, esta estaba encima del escritorio.

En la fotografía había ocho muchachos sonrientes en túnicas de Hogwarts. Tom reconoció su propia cara. Era una foto de lord Voldemort con sus primeros seguidores. Los Caballeros de Walpurgis se habían llamado al principio. Los siete caballeros. El numero perfecto. Lestrange, Avery, Nott, Rosier, Mulciber, Malfoy y Macnair sonreían como si fueran los dueños del mundo.

No deseaba ni contar cuantos años habían pasado desde ese momento. Le dolía ver la confianza y arrogancia en los ojos de todos ellos, y el especial en los de él mismo. Había pensado que tenía el universo bajo sus pies en ese momento.

Tan cruel que era la realidad, que hasta ahora entendía lo idiota que había sido. Había cometido un error terrible y juraba por su alma demacrada que este no se repetiría.

-¡La encontré! - Rafe lo saco de sus pensamientos con su tono alegre. En su mano había una llave de bronce con una forma muy particular que resemblaba una especie de varita antigua.

Tom sonrió, mientras saboreaba el triunfo que estaba ya casi a sus pies. Esta vez iba a lograrlo. Nada ni nadie lo iba a detener.

XXXX

-Kate, tú has trabajado aquí hace bastante tiempo ¿no?- Jenn se encontraba en el jardín sentada en una mesa junto Katherine, una de las ayudantes. Ambas sonreían mientras vigilaban a los más chicos jugar bajo el sol.

Kate la volvió a ver de forma despreocupada.- Si, hace casi treinta años en realidad. Todavía recuerdo bien el día en que tú y tu hermano llegaron aquí, eran solo unos chiquillos traviesos….

Jenn le sonrió con felicidad al recordar el pasado, pero prosiguió con su pregunta. -Sí lo recuerdo también, pero en realidad te pregunto por qué quisiera saber si me podrías ayudar con él nombre de un huérfano. Uno que estuvo aquí mucho antes de que mi padre comprara el orfanato.

-Claro, dime.

-Creo que se llamaba Tom Riddle…

La mirada desconcertada de Kate le respondió su pregunta antes que sus palabras. - Lo lamento Jenny pero no me suena el nombre. ¿Hace cuanto dices que estuvo él en el orfanato?

-Ese es el problema- dijo Jenn suspirando.- En realidad no lo sé, pero creo que fue hace bastante.

-¿Y por qué quieres averiguarlo?- le pregunto Kate ahora con intriga en su mirada.

-No, es solo curiosidad; creo que el pudo haber ido mi escuela.- le respondió intentando no revelar mucho.

Kate la miro sorprendida. -¿De verdad? ¿Ese internado extraño del que tu ni Gabriel hablan nunca?- su voz era una mezcla de curiosidad y sarcasmo. - Bueno mira si de verdad quieres saber, tal vez deberías hablar con la Sra. Cole. Ella lleva más de cincuenta años trabajando en este lugar. Si ella no recuerda ese nombre dudo que haya alguna persona viva que lo haga.

Jenn miro a su alrededor mientras pensaba. La Sra. Cole. O la anciana Cole como muchos le llamaban era la matriarca del orfanato desde… ¿el principio de los tiempos? No tenia familia viva, por lo cual seguía viviendo en el orfanato aunque en realidad ya no trabajara. Muchos decían que estaba perdiendo que le faltaba un tornillo. Siempre hablaba de cosas extrañas, y a veces no sabía ni en qué época se encontraba. Jenn no la conocía muy bien, puesto que siempre había estado intimidada y un poco asustada por su reputación.

Pero Kate tenía razón. Si había alguien que podría ayudarla con su pequeña investigacion definitivamente era ella.

-Debe estar en su cuarto por si quieres ir a verla…- continuo la mujer leyendole el pensamiento.

-¿Crees que le importaría?- dijo Jenn se levantandose de su silla. Ya había tomado la decisión.

-Lo dudo…

Recogió su tasa con te de la mesa, y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina Jenn se preparo para lo que seguía. ¿Y si la Sra. Cole no recordaba? El hecho de que a veces ella pensara que todavía eran los cuarenta no significaba que se fuera a acordar de todos los nombres de los niños que habitaron en alrededor de esa época.

Pero sin darle mucha importancia a sus reflexiones, coloco la taza en el fregadero y subió las gradas de madera. El cuarto de la Sra. Cole estaba en el cuarto piso. Lo único que lo superaba en altura era la azotea a la cual nadie iba nunca.

Al llegar a la puerta tomo un gran respiro y toco tres veces. Nadie respondió.

-¿Sra. Cole?- volvió a tocar. Esta vez oyó el movimiento de una silla dentro de la pieza. Y luego una débil voz indicándole que pasara.

Jennifer abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una mujer bastante mayor. Esta la miro expectante y con su mano esquelética le señalo que se aproximara.

Jenn se acerco hasta la gran silla donde ella yacía reclinada frente a la ventana. Su cara estaba cubierta de arrugas y su pelo blanco le llegaba hasta los hombros. Este estaba recogido en el mismo estilo de los años veinte desde que Jenn podía recordar. Pero lo más impresionante de la mujer eran sus ojos azules, que obviamente habían visto tanto.

-¿Sra. Cole? Quería preguntarle algo.- inquirió con delicadeza, mientras se posicionaba en frente de ella.

-Lo sé.- respondió con su voz quebrada.- Sabes querida, siempre supe desde el momento en que te vi, que eras igual a él. La misma curiosidad por las cosas, la misma ambición, y el mismo talento. Pero tu mi niña, no tienes esa oscuridad impregnada en ti. Si, en eso difieren.- continuo hablando más para ella que para Jennifer.

-¿De quién está hablando Sr Cole?

-De Tom mi niña. Del pequeño Tom…

Jenn se quedo estupefacta. No tenía la mas mínima idea de cómo la señora sabía exactamente de lo que le pretendía preguntar. Y a la misma vez se sentía aliviada de que sus dudas finalmente tendrían respuestas.

-Sí, quisiera saber un poco de él. ¿Podría usted contarme lo que recuerda?

La Sra. Cole le sonrió mientras que su mirada viajaba tiempo atrás, recordando todo como si solo hubiera sido ayer.

-Todo empezó el último día del año de 1926, justo en este mismo orfanato. Yo acaba de empezar a trabajar aquí cuando ella llego, embarazada como todas. Pobre criatura, jamás llego a vivir para ver a su hijo que sin duda se parecía tanto a su padre como ella había deseado. Tom Marvolo Riddle lo llamo.- la señora Cole sonrió.- ¿Un nombre extraño no te parece? ¡Supiera yo en ese entonces que ese era solo el comienzo de una serie de extraños acontecimientos! Tom como ya sabrás no era un niño igual a los demás. Tenía una habilidad para causarle problemas a los demás sin siquiera tocarles. Yo sentía mucha maldad en el, mi niña. Pero al fin y al cabo tan solo era un niño asustado que quería a sus padres como todos los demás.

Jenn la miraba consumida en la historia que tanto había buscado.

-El tiempo paso y con los años sus habilidades aumentaron. Un día poco después de que Tom cumpliera los once años, un hombre extraño pero amable se apareció en nuestra puerta, traía una oferta para Tom que nadie podía creer. A mí nunca me engañaron por completo, mi niña. Siempre supe que ese colegio era solo para gente como él…gente como tú. Todos me tomaron de loca por supuesto.

Y a eso se debía la supuesta locura de la Sra. Cole, pensó Jennifer quien ahora veía todo con claridad. La pobre mujer había sido demasiado astuta para su mundo muggle.

-Cuando Tom termino sus años en el colegio, finalmente decidió irse. Nunca supe realmente que le sucedió después de eso, aunque sabía que en su triste destino no habría nada bueno.

Jenn le miro simpáticamente. La señora le había dado mucho en que meditar.

Suponiendo que la historia ya había acabado, Jenn se levanto de su improvisado asiento en el piso y se estiro los pliegues de su enagua.

-Espera mi niña.- le dijo la señora, deteniéndole de su partida.- Creo que deberias saber que el cuarto en el que tú ahora duermes una vez perteneció al joven Riddle.- La respiración de la pelinegra se detuvo repentinamente. -Busca en el armario de madera. En el fondo de este, debajo de los tablones… creo que hay algo escondido ahí que podría serte útil en tu investigación. ¡Pero ten cuidado! Ese algo era lo que el joven Riddle estaba buscando la noche en que asesino a la pobre de Amy. Yo lo vi…

Sin siquiera darle las gracias Jennifer se retiro casi corriendo hasta llegar a su habitación. Estaba asustada. Demasiado asustado.

¡Había estaba en lo correcto! El Tom del castillo, el niño Tom del orfanato, y el asesino de Benson eran la misma persona. Era una locura y sabía que no estaba cerca de comprender como era posible, pero lo importante es que era cierto. Además tenía la ligera sospecha de que él también estaba relacionado de alguna forma con los ataques en el colegio.

Así que la pregunta ahora era ¿Qué debía hacer con todo lo que había averiguado?

De seguro lo más sensato sería explicárselo a Dumbledore ¿Pero le creería acaso? No podía arriesgarse todavía. Debía tener pruebas concretas de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Recordando de repente lo que la Sra. Cole había dicho. Se dirigió a su armario y tirando a un lado todos sus zapatos, examino las tablas. Había una que estaba más suelta que las demás, tiro de esta hasta arrancarla y tomando su varita se acerco con cuidado para ver que había dentro.

Era una caja de madera. Una de esas viejas cajas que los señores de antes que limpiaban zapatos tenían. Encima en la tapa tenia gravado en letras plateadas el nombre Tom Riddle. Intento abrir la caja pero estaba sellada y al parecer por medios mágicos.

Jennifer se encontraba tan concentrada en abrir la caja, que no vio la sombra negra escabullirse por su ventana, ni tampoco oyó el susurro de una capa detrás de ella.

-Sabes niña, estas resultando ser un mayor dolor de cabeza del que creía posible. - dijo una voz aterciopelada detrás de ella. Una voz bastante familiar, y sin siquiera tener que voltearse Jenn ya sabía quién estaba detrás de ella.

Ahora sí que se encontraba en serios problemas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡No se olviden de comentar por favor! vean, que soy "buena" y les estoy dejando un adelanto del próximo capítulo y todo jaja.<strong>_

_Él se acerco como un jaguar que acechaba a su presa, pero Jenn no tenía a donde correr. Con un rápido movimiento su atacante la atrapo entre su pecho y la pared._

_Sintió como le olía el cuello, como con sus manos sujetaba fuertemente sus muñecas y con horror también noto como su boca se acercaba peligrosamente a la de ella._

_No había escapatoria._


	5. Nombres y secretos

_**¡Palomitas, palomitas! ¿Alguien quiere palomitas? ¿No, nadie? Bueno más para mí.**_

_**La verdad me gusta mucho este capítulo, a pesar de que es un poco corto. Pero es que al fin podemos ver cómo va a ser la relación entre cada uno de los protagonistas…al menos hasta que las cosas se pongan más umm "interesantes" entre Tom y Jenn. Y además podemos ver un poco mejor que clase de chico es Rafe, quien me recuerda un poco a Sirius y a James… pero solo un poco.**_

_**Y respecto al asunto del trió dorado, pronto tendremos más pequeñas partes protagonizando a Ron, Harry o a Hermione… esto es esencial para la historia, pero no pasara hasta en uno o dos capítulos más.**_

_**Bueno ya disfruten el capitulo, prometo no interrumpirlos hasta el final.**_

_Dato curioso: Escribí todo este capítulo escuchando White Demon Love Song de The Killers…_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5. Nombres y secretos.<strong>

El se acerco como un jaguar que acechaba a su presa, pero Jenn no tenía a donde corre. Con un rápido movimiento su atacante la atrapo entre su pecho y la pared.

Sintió como le olía el cuello, como con sus manos sujetaban fuertemente sus muñecas y con horror también noto como su boca se acercaba peligrosamente a la de ella.

No había escapatoria.

Pero lo peor de todo es que ella no quería escapar, la presencia del chico era intoxicante. Y lo único que quería era tenerlo cada vez más cerca.

Poco a poco los labios suaves de su captor se fueron acercando a los de ella, Jenn casi que podía saborearlos. -Pronto aprenderás a temerme…- dijo el muchacho casi en un susurro con su voz aterciopelada. Jenn sintió como un escalofrió le recorría la espalda.

Y de repente, él se alejo. Jennifer observo horrorizada como los ojos del muchacho cambiaban de café a un rojo sangre y como su apuesta figura se transformaba en un horrible monstro. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, solo quería escapar pero por alguna razo no podia mover un solo musculo. Estaba petrificada mientras el se acercaba nuevamente y con una expresion macabra.

De repente él monstruo puso sus manos en la frente de la chica, esta empezó a dolerle al instante. Quería llorar. Quería morir.

Y luego ceso el dolor.

Jenn se dio cuenta de que todo era oscuridad… ¡Por supuesto que todo era oscuridad si tenía los ojos cerrados! Su cabeza daba vueltas y sentía unas ganas inmensas de vomitar hasta las bilis. Era como estar reviviendo aquella terrible vez en la fiesta de Daniel Ward, había tomado tanto whisky de fuego que al día siguiente había con una ceja rasurada.

Pero lo peor de su actual situación es que no tenía la mas mínima idea de lo que había pasado, ni en donde estaba, ni mucho menos porque había tenido ese sueño tan extraño con Riddle.

Jenn intento recordar, pero sabía que lo último que había visto antes de perder la conciencia fue una intensa luz roja….Ah obvio y la voz de Riddle. ¡La voz de Riddle!

Aterrada abrió los ojos. Con mucha cautela miro alrededor buscando señales del muchacho, pero al parecer estaba sola. Se encontraba en una habitación grande, con cortinas verdes, y un tapis de un tono plateado oscuro, típica casa de un Slytherin orgulloso.

Al parecer estaba recostada en una cama con doseles negros. Pero lo que no veía por ningún lado era la puerta, al menos no desde su posición.

Levantándose de la cama, se dio la vuelta para mirar atrás de ella y sintió lo que de seguro era un infarto.

-¡Esta viva!- grito un joven que se encontraba sentado en un gran sillón a la par de la cama.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!- Inmediatamente Jenn corrió hacia tras intentando huir del hombre, pero sus pies se tropezaron con la alfombra y cayo torpemente, golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared. Oyó unos pasos que se acercaron rápidamente hacia donde ella yacía hecha un desastre. Al abrir de nuevo sus ojos se encontró con una cabellera desordenada y una expresión sonriente.

-¿Eres medio torpe no?- Le pregunto con una sonrisa torcida mientras le tendía la mano. Jenn la tomo con cautela, sintiendo que el muchacho no parecía querer hacerle daño.

-¿Qué, acaso una doxy te comió la lengua? Aunque pensándolo bien, yo no volvería a gritar si fuera tu. Si él se da cuenta…no quiero ni pensarlo.- pareció perder la mirada con preocupación, pero pronto su sonrisa despreocupada volvió a sus facciones.- Bueno soy Rafe ¿Y tú eres?

Jenn se le quedo mirando sin saber si responder o no. No sabía dónde estaba ni como había llegado ahí, no podía encontrar su varita por ningún lado y este extraño sonriente le estaba preguntando su nombre como si se acabaran de conocer en el parque o algo semejante. Era ridículo.

-¡Hola, tierra llamando a chica bonita sin nombre!- el sujeto llamado Rafe comenzó a agitar su mano frente la cara de Jenn, intentando llamar su atención.

Jennifer volteo los ojos ante las idioteces del muchacho, pero le costó mucho mantener la sonrisa fuera de su cara. -Ya basta, ya te oí. Pero igual no sé porque deba de confiarte mi nombre.

-Ay solo es un nombre. No es como que te este pidiendo tu historia de vida…

Jenn pareció pensarlo hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.- Bueno te diré mi nombre, si me dices donde estoy, como llegue aquí y por qué no puedo volver a gritar exactamente.

Rafe la miro con lo que él pretendía era una expresión seria, pero en realidad Jenn pensó que parecía estar padeciendo de estreñimiento. -Vaya es mucha información a cambio de un pequeño detalle ¿no lo crees?

-No, no lo creo.

Rafe agito su mano en una seña como de que no importaba.- Vale, pues no hay cambio. En realidad ni me importa simplemente te pondré un nombre yo. De ahora en adelante te llamaras…. ¡Gertrudia! Sí sí, tienes cara de Gertrudia.

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-¡Vamos, esta bonito! Y te podemos decir Trudy de cariño, o Gerty ¿qué prefieres?- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Pues no me gusta!- dijo Jenn y seguidamente se dio en la cabeza con sus manos al darse cuenta de lo estúpida que era la conversación y de que parecían un par de niños de cinco años. - Ay bueno ya, me llamo Jennifer ¿contento?

Rafe pareció meditarlo por un momento para luego negar con la cabeza. -No realmente. Me gustaba Gertrudia…

Jenn suspiro intentando retener la calma y empezó a contar hasta diez. Eso siempre funcionaba -¿Sería mucho pedir que me dijeras dónde estoy?

-En mi casa.- dijo el chico con despreocupación mientras se volvía a sentar en su enorme sillón de tela.

Jenn lo miro esperando, pero al ver que el cerebro del muchacho no captaba su mensaje término exasperándose.- ¡Sí! ¿Pero y donde es eso?

-Ahh… eso si no te lo puedo decir, cariño.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque no.

-¿Pero por qué no?

-¡Porque no!

-¿Pero por qué…?

-¡Porque no! ¡Ya dije!

-Bueno bueno, no te desesperes.- dijo Jenn resignándose mientras se sentaba en el suelo. - ¿Al menos me puedes decir por qué estoy aquí?

-Por que decidí salvarte de las garras del terror como todo un príncipe azul.- Jenn lo miro fríamente. Este muchacho necesitaba un serio ajuste de personalidad.

En eso ambos oyeron como una puerta se abría y se cerraba en el piso de abajo y como por arte de magia la expresión de Rafe cambio de una relajada a un nerviosa.

-¡Quédate aquí y no hagas ningún ruido, me oíste!- dijo saliendo de la habitación rápidamente.

Apenas el salió, Jenn se arrastro por el suelo con todo el sigilo que pudo hasta llegar a la puerta, la cual abrió un poco de la forma silenciosa.

-Tom, eso fue rápido. ¿Qué paso?- dijo la voz de Rafe desde el piso de abajo.

-¡Esos Malfoys! Un montón de imbéciles, eso es lo que son. No me creyeron nada hasta que torture a Lucius.- En ese momento Jenn recordó lo que había pasado. Esa era la misma vos del chico misterioso. Era la misma voz que había oído aquella noche justo antes de ver la luz roja y era también la misma que le había susurrado tan cerca de sus labios en ese sueño tan raro. Esa era la voz de Tom Riddle.

Jenn cerró los puños de su mano enfurecida. El maldito seguro tenía la culpa de que ella estuviera aquí. Aunque de ser así ¿por qué Rafe estaba intentando mantenerla en secreto?

-Bueno, pero al final aceptaron que lo que decías era nada más que la verdad ¿no?- continúo Rafe y Jenn asomo un poco más su cabeza para ver la escena.

-Por supuesto. - dijo Tom mientras se quitaba su enorme saco. Rafe simplemente lo miraba con las manos entre los bolsillos. Era como ver a un niño que intentaba esconderle una travesura a su madre.

-Genial. Entonces ya tenemos a los Nott, a Macnair, a los Zabini, a los Crabbe, a los Goyle y a los Malfoy. Por ahora solo nos falta mis hermanos- la voz de Rafe tembló momentáneamente con horror. - Que están Azkaban… y los Rosier supongo.

Al oír el nombre de los Rosier Jenn sintió como su corazón casi se salta un latido. Esto tenía que ser una horrible pesadilla ¡Su hermano estaba ahí! Riddle no podía llegar a esa casa, no con Gabriel cerca. Del susto dejo salir un pequeño grito ahogado, pero para su desgracia fue suficiente para que unos ojos café oscuro miraran en su dirección con fiereza.

Sin siquiera pensarlo Jenn cerró la puerta de un solo y empezó a buscar una salida del cuarto; alguna ventana o algo…

Pasos fuertes se oyeron en las escaleras y Jenn comenzó a sudar nerviosamente. No había escapatoria. Riddle la iba a agarrar y de seguro la mataría. Igual que había hecho con Amy Benson.

De un momento a otro la puerta se abrió de con fuerza y en ella apareció la letal figura de Riddle, seguido de Rafe que en ese momento parecía tener más miedo que ella.

-Lestrange.- dijo la aterrorizante vos fría de Riddle, sin dejar de mirar a donde estaba Jenn. Imagines del sueño inundaron la mente de la chica por más que esta intentara deshacerse de estas. Casi que esperaba que el chico se transformara en el monstruo frente a ella. -¿Qué hace _ella_ aquí?

-Tom yo… - por primera vez desde que Jenn lo había conocido el chico estaba sin palabras.

-Te hice una pregunta Lestrange. Ahora dime ¿Qué está haciendo la chica aquí, en nuestro cuartel?

Jenn no sabía ni en donde meterse, esta tenía que ser la situación más aterrorizante e incómoda en la que había estado en toda su vida.

-No podía, Tom…. No podía dejarla ahí, no sabía si estaba muerta. ¿Qué tal si lo hubiera estado? ¡Dos asesinatos en el mismo orfanato muggle! Eso sería demasiado sospechoso…

-Que acaso crees que soy estúpido o algo Lestrange. ¡La chica no iba a morir! ¡Jamás la hubiera matado, Dumbledore estaría detrás de mis talones si así fuera!

-Ya, pero yo no sabía… perdón milord yo… simplemente no podía dejarla ahí.

-¿Y creíste que traerla aquí seria una mejor idea? Ahora si tendré que matarla Rafe…- Jennifer dio un respingo ante esto. Su corazón palpitaba como a mil por segundo.- Jamás podemos dejarla huir con todo lo que ha visto y oído.

-¡No!- gritaron Jenn y Rafe a la vez.

-Ella no dirá nada Tom. Mírala, es solo una niña inocente…

-¡No soy una niña!- se defendió Jenn pero rápidamente se calló al notar la mirada asesina de Rafe. Si quería vivir era mejor que se callara.

-Podemos mantenerla aquí, quien sabe, puede que hasta nos sea útil… ya sabes alguien que cocine y todo eso.

Jenn no podía estar más indigna pero se reprimió mentalmente de reclamar. Si esto era lo que se necesitaba para sobrevivir se quedaría callada como toda una mujer sumisa. Luego encontraría la manera de escapar.

Tom pareció reconsiderar la oferta. Una mujer podía serles útil por el momento. Y qué mejor que una tonta huérfana a la que nadie extrañaría.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Tom a lo que los otros dos casi brincan de la felicidad. -Pero no saldrá de la casa. Jamás. Al menos no sin alguno de los dos que la supervise. Y tendrá que ser útil…podrías empezar con cocinar la cena.

Jennifer ya no pudo aguantar más y todo su orgullo femenino salió a relucir con sus palabras mientras apuntaba su dedo hacia él con irritación. Se le había olvidado por completo con quien estaba tratando. -¡Un momento! Si usted cree por un instante que voy a jugar a ser su elfo doméstico, está muy equivocado. Tú pedazo de….- inmediatamente unas manos grandes cubrieron su boca y Jenn miro como a su lado estaba Rafe sonriendo con incomodidad mientras la sujetaba.

-Ay ella no quiere decir eso, Tom…- dijo como quien intentaba vender una casa vieja y olorosa.- Estoy seguro de que Gertrudia aquí estará encantada de lavarte los calzoncillos.

Jenn casi se muere al oír aquello, se sentía humillada y completamente asqueada. Sin embargo, Tom pareció pensar que la situación no era digna de su presencia puesto que sin más que una mirada disgustada, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación con rapidez.

Cuando los pasos de Riddle ya no se oían mas, Jenn decidió morderle la mano a Rafe, quien grito enfurecido.- ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?- dijo y continuo maldiciendo mientras se examinaba la mano.

-Prefiero que me trague una serpiente, a tener que servirle a ese arrogante y vil imbécil.- dijo arreglándose las ropas y el cabello que se habían desacomodado con todo el alboroto.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso ya te encariñaste con Tom? - dijo Rafe sarcásticamente, su sonrisa de vuelta en su cara. Jenn lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Fuera.- dijo abriendo la puerta con seriedad. Sin dejar de reír, Rafe camino hacia la salida pero justo cuando había pasado el marco la vos de Jenn lo detuvo.

-Ah y Rafe… ¡Mi nombre no es Gertrudia!- dijo y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Listo! Capitulo número cinco terminado. Ya solo me faltan como treinta y algo jaja.<strong>_

_**Bueno por favor díganme que les pareció el capitulo, me encanta cuando analizan todo y me dan sus opiniones sobre los personajes y las cosas que suceden. Esto realmente me inspira a seguir la historia, y a escribir mejor.**_

_**Finalmente aquí les dejo el adelanto del próximo capítulo.**_

_-¿Que hay en la caja Tom?- la voz de Lestrange sonaba preocupada. Pero Tom no le estaba prestando atención. Sus ojos estaban muy ocupados examinando el pequeño baúl que se encontraba en sus manos._

_-¿Qué hay en la caja dices?- Tom rio de forma macabra.- Esto Rafe es nuestra más preciada posesión de ahora en adelante ¿Me entiendes? Esta es la razón por la que estoy aquí. Y esto es lo único que me llevara a recuperar el poder nuevamente…_

_Tom lo miro con rapidez y Rafe podía jurar que un destello escarlata se asomo por un breve momento en los ojos del muchacho._


	6. Torpeza y modales

_****Bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo 6 con un poco de todo. Intento pensar en que decir en mi comentario usual pero la verdad no se me ocurre nada. ¡Se han salvado de mi monologo!****_

_Dato curioso: El personaje de Rafe está basado en el personaje de mismo nombre de la película Pearl Harbor. Sin embargo, es curioso que este sea un nombre muy común para un Lestrange, en especial en fanfictions en ingles._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 6. Torpeza y modales.<span>**

En los 12 años que habían pasado desde la muerte de su hermana, Petunia Dursley nunca había sido la persona que se preocupaba particularmente por el bienestar de su sobrino.

No era que le deseara lo peor al chico malcriado, pero tampoco iba a pretender ser la madre que este necesitaba. No, eso estaba muy fuera de línea de su habitual forma de actuar. Sin embargo, al ver la extraña escena que se desenvolvía ante sus ojos, no pudo evitar preguntarse si algo andaba terriblemente mal con el muchacho. Después de todo, esta era la tercera vez que esto le pasaba y la situación se estaba volviendo un patrón desagradable.

Ella había estado haciendo su limpieza rutinaria, nada fuera de lo usual solo asegurarse que no hubiera residuos de polvo entre las pequeñas hendijas de los marcos de las puertas, cuando de repente oyó un leve grito ahogado proveniente de la habitación de Potter. Caminando con cuidado de no hacer ruido estiro su largo cuello por detrás de la puerta y al asomar su cabeza miro desconcertada el mismo comportamiento que el chico había intentado esconder el otro día en el jardín.

Ahí estaba el, de rodillas junto a la cama con la mirada perdida y con sus manos en apretados puños. El sudor caía de su roja cara y cada cierto segundo una expresión de dolor o terror se asomaba en sus facciones. Estaba perdido, Petunia sabia, en algún lugar de su distorsionada mente. Era como si la escena que él estaba contemplando no era la misma que se encontraba al frente de sus ojos.

La horrible bestia emplumada no dejaba de chillar en su jaula. Parcia poder sentir el pánico de su dueño quien ahora sacudía su cabeza con fuerza, intentando remover lo que fuera que estaba viendo.

Era de verdad una horrible vista y Petunia deseo que su pobre hijo nunca tuviera que presenciar semejante cosa, o si no Potter iba a sufrir severamente las consecuencias por estar ingiriendo droga extrañas.

-No… Voldemort….- la voz ahogada del muchacho saco a Petunia de sus pensamientos sobre castigos. Y se dio cuenta de que ahora el chico yacía en el suelo temblando incontrolablemente. Petunia no sabía qué hacer. ¿Acaso debía de ir e intentar sacar al chico de tal estado? Ella sabía que nunca debió aceptarlo en su casa en un principio. Este solo iba a traerle problemas a ella y a su amable familia. Todo por tener un corazón tan bueno, ahora era esto con lo que el destino le pagaba.

Poco a poco, Potter dejo de temblar y su respiración agitada empezó a estabilizarse. Petunia podía oír abajo el sonido de la televisión. Eran las siete por lo que Vernon de seguro estaba viendo el noticiario, y ya era hora de que ella bajara e hiciera la cena. Pero por alguna razón extraña su cuerpo no respondía. Estaba anclada al piso mientras inconscientemente se aseguraba de que su sobrino no fuera a morir ahí mismo en su preciada alfombra.

De repente Potter alzo la vista y los mismos ojos verdes de Lily se encontraron con los pálidos de Petunia. Inmediatamente esta escondió su cabeza detrás de la puerta y bajos las escaleras en un apuro. Si a Potter siquiera se le ocurriera mencionar el altercado, se iba asegura de que no comiera nada más que pan por el resto de la semana.

XXXX

Aburrimiento. Esa había tomado un nuevo significado para Jennifer Astra. ¡Pero es que por las barbas de Merlín! Jamás en su vida había estado tan aburrida como lo estaba ahora.

Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas de estar encerrada en esa horrible habitación, y eso sin contar los dos días que según Rafe había estado inconsciente. Era demasiado tiempo desde que una vida de diversión la había abandonado. Bueno tampoco era como ella fuera toda una chica adrenalina, pero en ese momento hasta una clase entera con el fantasma de Bins empezaba a sonar como todo un regocijo.

No había nada que hacer en ese horrible lugar, y cada segundo que pasaba no había nada que Jenn deseara más que poder salir y tomar aunque fuera un pequeño respiro de aire puro. Aquí todo olía a viejo.

Pero ni siquiera eso se le estaba permitido. Era ridículo. Jenn había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar sobre todos los acontecimientos que habían pasado días atrás y era hasta ahora que se había dado cuenta del enorme lio en el que estaba metida. Y todo por culpa de Lestrange… Aunque Jenn admitía que ella y su maldita curiosidad no eran exactamente inocentes. Si no hubiera andado por ahí, jugando al agente 007 no estaría encerrada con ese par de locos en primer lugar.

Pero ya era muy tarde para lamentarse de sus acciones. Su mayor prioridad en este momento era intentar no ser asesinada por Riddle y sus drásticos cambios de humor. Su segunda prioridad era buscar una manera de escapar.

Y al juzgar el inminente ruido que provenía de su estomaga, tenía otra nueva prioridad… buscar algo de comer.

Después de unos minutos de meditar la situación, Jenn se levanto de su cama y busco sus pantuflas acolchonadas con las que había llegado a este lugar y que era el único calzado que tenia disponible. Eso era otra cosa que tenía que resolver; había tomado dos duchas cada día pero aun así el hedor proveniente de su muy usada vestimenta se le estaba incrustando en la piel. Ocupaba mas ropa y con urgencia. Pero dudaba que Riddle la dejara volver al orfanato en busca de su maleta.

Por lo menos Rafe había sido lo suficientemente sensato como para tomar también su varita cuando la había raptado, por lo que tenía una cosa menos de la que preocuparse.

Intento acomodarse un poco el cabello, que estaba ya tieso, mientras bajaba los escalones de madera; pero esto era un poco difícil cuando no se tenía un cepillo.

Poción para el cabello era otra cosa que le sería útil. Por dios, iba a tener que hacer una lista o algo. Después de haber caminado por un buen rato finalmente se encontró frente a la puerta de la cocina. Jennifer la abrió para hallarse con una desagradable sorpresa que era Riddle y su presencia.

Gruñendo obstinadamente, Jenn entro a la sala sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Buenos días.- dijo este con su perfecta voz de caballero, sin levantar la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo. Como odiaba esa voz. ¿Que acaso no podía comportarse como un simple adolescente estúpido de vez en cuando?

-Riddle.- le respondió cortante mientras sacaba una taza empolvada del estante más cercano. Pero se detuvo a media acción. Era culpa de él que ella estuviera aquí encerrada. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era darle las utilidades básicas para sobrevivir. - Necesitamos hablar.

Tom la volvió a mirar con su típica expresión ilegible.- Pensé eso era lo que estábamos haciendo.

-Sí, si no te hagas el inteligente. A nadie le gusta un sabelotodo ¿sabes?- dijo entrecerrando los ojos, pero luego se arrepintió pensando que había ido muy lejos. Debía cuidarse su estúpida lengua mientras él estuviera cerca. Tenía un moretón en su cuello que le recordaba la furia del muchacho. No quería volver a pagar por su impertinencia.

Sorprendiéndole Riddle no dijo nada al respecto, solo se le quedo mirando seriamente haciendo que Jenn se sintiera demasiado incomoda.

-¡Ya deja de mirarme!

-Perdona. Es solo que pensé que ocupabas hablar conmigo… ¿O acaso lo único que querías expresar era ese infantil insulto completamente innecesario?- dijo de forma fulminante.

-Ehh…- Jenn lo miro casi que sudando. Pero no era momento para ceder ante la mirada intimidante del muchacho. Así que con todo su orgullo en alto, todo su valor Gryffindor y todo el coraje en sus genes…bajo la cabeza y murmuro ininteligiblemente. -…

-¿Qué?- pregunto el chico. Y por primera vez Jenn vio algún tipo de emoción, además de furia claro, asomarse en las facciones del chico. Aunque esta fuera solo una mezcla entre impaciencia y confusión.

Tomando un gran respiro y armándose de valor volvió a pronunciar su petición esta vez un poco mas fuerte.- Que ocupo ropas… y pociones… y un cepillo…- se atrevió a mirarlo con rapidez a los ojos y se sorprendió cuando no se encontró con una mirada asesina, sino que este la miraba como si esperaba que ella dijera algo mas.- Eh… ¿por favor?

-De acuerdo.- le respondio el chico con rapidez y volvió a consumir sus ojos en el grueso libro, dejando a Jennifer totalmente boquiabierta. Ya hasta se había preparando para rogar y todo. -Bueno ¿Va a servirse comida o va a seguir mirándome de forma estúpida señorita Astra?

Apenada Jenn se dio cuenta que lo había estado observando por un bueno rato, así que rápidamente tomo la taza de porcelana que estaba encima de la mesa solo para dejarla caer torpemente contra el piso de piedra. Podía jurar que hasta la gente en China había oídio el estruendoso ruido que provoco la vajilla al quebrarse en mil pedazos.

Jennifer se quería morir de la pena. Tom la estaba mirando nuevamente con una expresión difícil de descifrar y para empeorarlo todo la doble puerta de la cocina se abrió de par en par y por ella apareció Rafe.

-¿Qué paso? Oí un ruido provenir de aquí y...ohh…pero qué lindo desastre.- dijo notando la taza, o mejor dicho los pedazos de ella en el suelo. Inmediatamente una carcajada salió de su boca.

Jenn no le veía la gracia, y casi le da algo cuando noto que Riddle también estaba sonriendo. Levemente, pero era una sonrisa de igual forma.

-Al parecer la señorita Astra tiene… problemas de agilidad.- dijo Tom, la burla evidente en su voz. Jenn ahora estaba roja pero de furia.

-¿Problemas de agilidad dices?- repitió Rafe sin parar de reír. -De donde yo vengo a eso se le llama manos de caca.

Tom siguió sonriendo un poco, pero ahora con la mirada en el libro.

-Jaja si muy graciosos los dos. ¿Saben qué? Ya no tengo hambre.- por desgracia suya su estomago no pudo encontrar un mejor momento para contradecirla.

-Realmente no me interesa si te mueres de hambre, pero mínimo recoge este terrible desastre Astra.- le reprimió Tom, de nuevo con una cara seria. Este chico cambiaba de humor más rápido que una mujer embarazada.

Jenn se agacho y empezó a recoger los pedazos del suelo.

-Oye Tom ocupa hablar contigo un momento, es de _aquello_.- escucho a Rafe decir suavemente, como si intentara que Jenn no lo oyera. Podía jurar que casi que podía oír como todos los músculos de Riddle se tensaban de repente.

-De acuerdo, vamos a mi habitación mejor.- le respondió este, el estrés acompañando sus palabras. Riddle se levanto de su asiento en la cocina. En eso Jenn observo con pavor como los pies de este se detuvieron justo en frente de donde ella estaba agachada limpiando. Eso no podía significar nada bueno.

-¿Qué acaso eres una sucia muggle?- escupió las palabras enfurecido y Jenn ni siquiera se molesto en volverlo a ver. Desde la posición en la que se encontraba el podía mirarla como si fuera omnipotente. -Usa tu varita por una vez, con suerte y así no eres tan torpe como con tus manos.

Con sus pies Tom pateo todos los pedazos de la taza, esparciéndolos por toda la cocina. Con una mirada de desagrado se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, dejando a Jenn queriendo brincarle en su enorme e inflada cabezota y al mismo tiempo quería echarse a llorar.

De repente todos los pedazos que yacían en el suelo se juntaron con los ya tenía en la mano y así volvieron a formar la taza vieja de porcelana. Jenn alzo la cabeza para encontrarse con Rafe que sostenía su varita y le sonreía de forma amable y simpatetica.

Jenn se levanto y se sacudió el polvo del suelo de sus pantalones. Se sentía muy avergonzada.

-El no es tan malo como parece ¿sabes?- dijo Rafe con un tono defensivo. Jennifer lo miro con incredulidad. La verdad es que no entendía cómo alguien como Rafe podía soportarse a un sujeto como Riddle. -Solo es incomprendido. Y bueno le gusta que las cosas se hagan bien ¿Quién puede culparlo?

-Rafe… el es un asesino. ¿Cómo es que no le ves?- le respondió cerrando los ojos en un gesto de dolor.

-Nahh- exclamo el chico de forma despreocupada- Solo es alguien que ocupa ayuda. Ya verás.

-¿Entonces por qué le sigues la corriente? ¿Por qué siempre les estas lamiendo el piso donde camina como si fuera un dios? ¿Por qué te lo soportas?

Rafe pareció meditarlo por un momento. Era la primera vez que Jenn lo veía seriamente incomodo con algo. -Quisiera poder responderte esa pregunta con un increíble e inteligente comentario, pero la verdad es que no lo sé. No sé que es, pero siento como que es mi deber ayudarlo… Aunque sea con sus extrañas ideas de dominación mundial. - termino con un poco de sarcasmo. -La verdad es que no espero que me entiendas, ni siquiera yo me entiendo.

Jenn le sonrió levemente. A pesar de que en cierto grado Rafe tenía la culpa de su desgracia, él no era un chico malo. Solo era alguien que estaba solo en este mundo y que quería un amigo… pero que idiota era si pensaba que en Tom iba a encontrar uno.

XXXX

-¿Cuál es el problema?- la voz calculadora de Tom lo interrumpió inmediatamente al abrir la puerta. Tomando un fuerte respiro Rafe lo enfrento.

-No hay problema… ¿Por qué crees que hay un problema?- Sus ojos escanearon la mesa que se encontraba delante de Tom. Encima de esta se encontraba la caja de la que Tom no había parado de hablar desde que salieron del ministerio.

-Porque siempre que ocupas hablar conmigo de algo serio es porque _hay_ algún problema.- Tom se sentó en el escritorio y lo miro severamente, como si esperara a que este confesara algo.

-Mira solo quería preguntarte algo…

-Lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué crees que tienes el derecho de preguntarme algo Lestrange?

Esta no era la primera vez que Tom trataba de intimidarlo y estaba seguro de que no sería la última. Pero siendo sincero, Rafe debía que aceptar que si le tenía un poco de miedo al adolescente con mirada asesina en frente de él…De acuerdo, le tenía bastante miedo. Pero solo a veces. La mayoría del tiempo se comportaba de forma normal, o al menos tan normal como podía llegar a ser Voldemort.

-La verdad milord es que…- comenzó a decir con voz débil-… es que no he hecho nada más que ayudarle con todos sus planes. Siento que lo mínimo que merezco es saber cuál es el punto de todo esto.

-Tú ya sabes cuál es el objetivo.

-Sí pero hay ciertas cosas que no entiendo.

-¡Tal vez sea porque no son de tu incumbencia! No puedes saberlo todo en el mundo Rafe.- y ahí estaba de nuevo, la furia en su voz, en su mirada y en sus facciones. Y Rafe entendió que lo mejor era no cruzar la línea. Un silencio incomodo se apodero de la habitación y poco a poco Tom se fue calmando.

-¿Que hay en la caja Tom?- la voz de Lestrange sonaba preocupada. Pero Tom no le estaba prestando atención. Sus ojos estaban muy ocupados examinando el pequeño baúl que se encontraba en sus manos.

-¿Qué hay en la caja dices?- Tom rio de forma macabra.- Esto Rafe es nuestra más preciada posesión de ahora en adelante. Me entiendes. Esta es la razón por la que estoy aquí. Y esto es lo único que me llevara a recuperar el poder nuevamente.

Tom lo miro con rapidez y Rafe podía jurar que un destello escarlata se asomo por un breve momento en los ojos del muchacho.

Fue hasta en ese preciso momento que Rafe se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación en la que se había metido.

Tom se levanto del escritorio y lo miro directamente a los ojos. - Quiero que alistes tu capa de viaje y tu varita. Mañana tenemos un viaje muy importante que hacer a Azkaban… y no queras que tus hermanos te encuentren así de desaliñado ¿verdad?

Rafe sintió un nudo en la garganta a la mención de sus hermanos, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en ello porque de repente el crujido de la puerta interrumpió la conversación, y con un poco de terror Rafe noto coma la mandíbula de Tom se tenso inmediatamente. En dos segundos este se encontró ante la puerta y tiro de ella de tal manera que Rafe juro que la había desmontado.

Detrás de la puerta estaba Jenn, por supuesto. Grave error.

-¿Que acaso su madre nunca le enseño a no escuchar conversaciones ajenas, señorita Astra?- dijo Tom de forma que parecía civil, pero sus ojos y la forma en la que agarro a Jenn de las muñecas decían todo lo contrario.

-Nunca tuvo tiempo por desgracia, estaba muy ocupada planeando la forma de abandonarme.- Jenn escupió las palabras sin dejar de ver a Tom a los ojos. Rafe tenía que admitir que la chica tenía valor…o quizás deseos suicidas.

Sin soltarle las muñecas Tom la empujo hasta que la espalda de la chica choco fuertemente contra la pared de madera. La tenía acorralada.

-Tom…- empezó a rogar Rafe intentado calmarlo.

-Ya no ocupo de tu presencia, Lestrange. Si no te importa quisiera tener una pequeña conversación con Jennifer a solas. Al parecer hay que enseñarle unos cuantos modales…- Rafe ya no podía verle la cara al chico, pero la forma en que se movía su espalda al respirar, y el tono venenoso de sus palabras le hizo sentir miedo por la pobre de Jennifer.

Lo peor es que sabia que no había nada que él pudiera hacer. Tom no iba a ceder en esto.

Resignadamente, Rafe camino hacia la puerta y salió al corredor. Casi al instante esta se cerro de un portazo y el chico dio un respingo asustado. Tenía mucho miedo de lo que le pudiera pasar a Jenn. Tom no era alguien que pudiera controlar su furia una vez que era desatada.

En lo profundo de su alma, Rafe sabia que todo esto era en parte su culpa.

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>¡Reviews, reviews, reviews! Que quieren que les diga, es mi palabra favorita de la semana :D.<strong>_**

_**En fin que creen que pasara con Jenn, Tom no se veía muy contento ¿no creen? Y si sé que es malo de mi parte terminar el capitulo así sin contar lo que pasa después, pero así podre mantenerlos en suspenso, aunque sea por unos días…**_

_**En el próximo capitulo:**_

_La mujer la miro de arriba a abajo con sus ojos negros, había una maldad y una locura en ellos que podían intimidar a cualquiera. Ahora Jennifer sabía porque a nadie le gustaba hablar sobre la "adorable" Bella._

_Ella se acerco, su cara llena de demencia. Pero si alguien se fijaba bien aun podría observar los viejos rasgos de nobleza y belleza en ella._

_-No me gustas niña.- una voz chillona salió de la esa delgada garganta, y Jenn sintió un escalofrió recorrer sus venas. - No sé qué es lo que mi señor oscuro ve en alguien como usted para que la dejara quedarse en el honor de su presencia. Pero yo que tu tendría cuidado… no me gusta que se metan con mis cosas._


	7. Enfrentando miedos

_**Estos mis queridos lectores significa que los mayas tenían razón, es el fin del mundo, porque esto SI es una actualización.**_

_**Dejando el dramatismo de un lado, yo se que dure mucho, y desgraciadamente mi única excusa es que me quede metida en otros fandoms por demasiado tiempo. Por dicha mi gran lector Andy Black Riddle me saco de ello con su mensaje, así que le voy a dedicar este capítulo.**_

_**Espero que disfruten, en lo personal me encanta este capítulo.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7. Enfrentando miedos.<strong>

Oh, la belleza de sonreír. Una sonrisa debía de ser una señal de alegría, de emoción, hasta de amor quizá. Es la expresión del ser humano que denota felicidad y en algunos casos resignación.

Pero estas reglas no se le aplicaban a la forma malvada en la que esos finos labios se curvaban en ese momento.

Jennifer nunca había tenido tanto miedo en su vida. Su respiración agitada era una señal de esto, no había forma alguna de que él no lo notara. Estaban separados por meros centímetros. Cuando de repente su firme voz susurro en su oído, haciéndola temblar.

-La única razón por la que estas viva es porque tal vez me seas útil. Pero no crea que no puedo cambiar de opinión sino se comporta señorita Astra. ¿He sido claro?

Jennifer asintió levemente, mientras miraba el brillo letal en los ojos del muchacho. Era como si él estuviera esperando que lo retara.

Jennifer suspiro en la esencia de él. Por más que lo detestara debía de admitir que olía exquisito. El era la imagen del hombre perfecto. Una máscara que escondía en lo profundo a un horrible monstruo.

De repente sintió un terrible dolor atravesar su cabeza, nunca había sentido algo parecido. Era como si alguien intentara abrir su alma y examinará todos sus rincones. Imágenes comenzaron a pasar en frente de ella. Ya no se encontraba en la habitación del muchacho.

Ahí estaba Jennifer de niña, leyéndole un cuento a su hermano en su vieja casa. Su padre llorando sobre una fotografía de su madre mientras Jenn lo observaba. Después ella misma llorando en su cumpleaños por una carta de su mama. Todos sus compañeros burlándose en su cara en la sala común. Y por último el sueño que ella había tenido aquella noche. Esta memoria duro más que cualquiera de las otras. Pero era diferente como si él la estuviera cambiando. Jenn observó como la boca del muchacho se acercaba peligrosamente a la de ella y con horror vio como se besaban, a diferencia del sueño original.

-¡Ya basta!- exclamo la chica sin poder mirar más y con todas sus fuerzas empujo al muchacho enfrente de ella. El dolor había parado pero no la angustia, sentía como si le hubieran violado el alma, todos sus más oscuros recuerdos ahora los sabía él.

Jennifer cayó de rodillas y sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. Toda la situación era demasiado abrumadora, inclusive para ella. Lo único que quería era poder salir corriendo, de ese lugar, del orfanato, de su vida. Deseaba poder ser normal solo por un momento, aunque eso significara vivir sin magia.

-Interesante…muy interesante.- Jenn lo oyó comentar entre sus propios sollozos. Ella observo como los pies del chico se acercaban adonde ella estaba tirada. -Levántate Jennifer.

Jenn lo ignoro mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas con la manga. Estaba avergonzada de mostrarle a él, de todas las personas, lo débil que era en realidad.

-Dije que te levantes.- volvió a repetir esta vez con su tono mortal. Jennifer suspiro con gravedad, intentando recuperar su aliento, y se levanto de en silencio. Pero sus ojos nunca dejaron el frio piso de madera. No se atrevía a mirarlo.

Sintió como una mano la tomaba de su antebrazo, esta vez sin fuerza alguna. Jennifer contuvo el aliento cuando esta empezó a subir delicadamente, trazando una línea desde su brazo hasta su cuello y deteniéndose justamente arriba de su garganta.

-Tal vez el miedo no sea la única forma de controlar a alguien.- él susurro acercándose cada vez más a ella. -Mírame… Quiero que me mires Astra.

Los ojos azules de la chica se encontraron con los oscuros de él. La cara de Riddle carecía de emoción alguna, era como mirar un retrato del siglo pasado.

-A pesar de lo que creas tú y yo no somos tan diferentes. Estas sola en este mundo, al igual que yo. Tu padre era un idiota que nunca aprendió a valorar a sus hijos, y vives en un orfanato frio e impersonal en el que a nadie le importas. Tienes el potencial para ser más grande de lo que todos opinan. La pregunta es Astra ¿qué tanto estas dispuesta a sacrificar para lograrlo?

Jennifer sintió los dedos de Riddle posarse sobre su boca, acariciándola levemente. ¿Acaso intentaba seducirla? ¿Qué quería de ella?

-Sé lo que sientes y sé lo que piensas. Puedo ver tu confusión, y las ganas de obtener el poder… yo puedo darte ese poder.

Jenn lo miro fríamente a los ojos. Si, podría ser que sus tácticas funcionaran hasta cierto punto, podría ser que sus manos acariciando su piel le produjeran escalofríos, podría ser que su voz le pusiera los pelos de punta, y podría ser que ella si quisiera tener un poco de poder por una vez en su vida…pero no al precio que él le estaba ofreciendo. Ella jamás iba a ceder, y menos tan fácilmente.

-Tú no sabes nada.- le respondió con una frialdad que no sabía que poseía, mientras se alejaba lentamente de su caricia.

Sin dejar que él respondiera, Jenn abrió la puerta y salió sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada. Sabía que lo que había hecho le podría costar su vida, pero también sabía que era lo correcto.

Tal vez estuviera loca, pero ella no iba a hacer ningún trato con la serpiente. Iba a ser más fuerte que Eva, aunque no volviera a ver el sol amanecer.

XXXX

La noche cayó con más rapidez de la que Jennifer hubiera esperado. Había pasado el resto del día encerrada en su alcoba, intentando evadir a ambos muchachos a toda costa. Sorpresivamente Riddle no había decidido ir torturarle por su pequeño momento de valentía, de eso Jennifer no se podía quejar.

Lo odiaba demasiado en ese momento. Él la había humillado y había intentado aprovecharse del efecto que poseía sobre ella. Era algo tan estúpido. Jenn no quería sentirse atraída por alguien tan repudiable como ese imbécil arrogante, pero su cuerpo al parecer pensaba diferente.

Jenn enterró su cabeza entre las almohadas de su cama, como hacía cada vez que el muchacho aparecía en sus pensamientos. Estaba empezado a perder la paciencia con ella misma.

Por horas se dedico a escuchar la fuerte lluvia caer. Hasta que un ruido la asusto. Sabía que estaba sola en la casa. Rafe y Riddle habían salido horas atrás sin decir nada. Jenn no se había molestado en intentar escapar, estaba segura de que Riddle no era "tan" idiota como para no poner ningún hechizo.

Agarrando todo su coraje, Jenn se levanto de su cama y cogió su varita que descansaba en la mesa de noche. Suspirando abrió la puerta para encontrarse con el oscuro pasadizo. Era imposible distinguir algo, no había una luna visible esa noche en el cielo. La única luz provenía de los relámpagos que azotaban el cielo a cada momento.

-Lumus.- susurro Jenn al prender la luz de su varita. Bajo por las escaleras hasta que oyó unas voces que discutían afuera.

Se acerco a la ventana, pero lo único que logro ver fueron siete sombras en el umbral de la puerta era difícil distinguirles con la oscuridad y con la lluvia que golpeaba contra la ventana.

-¡Nada de eso hubiera pasado si no te hubieras metido en mi camino Rookwood!- Jenn escucho una fuerte vos gritar encorecida. No pertenecía a nadie que conociera.

-¡Callate Lestrage! ¡Si por una vez dejaras de hablar mierdas, tal vez Wilkes estuviera vivo!

-Ya basta los dos.- Jenn suspiro asustada a oír el tono mortal que solo podría pertenecer a Tom. Se alejo de la ventana e intento volver a su cuarto sin ser notada cuando de repente la puerta se abrió de par en par y justo al caer un rayo. Igual que una película de terror.

Ese era quizá el grupo más atemorizante que Jenn había visto en toda su corta vida. Por supuesto que estaba liderado por Riddle, y Rafe le seguía detrás; pero sin contarlos a ellos dos, Jenn no tenía idea de quien eran los demás.

Los cinco sujetos eran viejos, y con caras demacradas. Dos poseían un cierto parecido con Rafe, Jennifer supuso que esos era los otros Lestrange. El más alto de ellos tenía el pelo castaño claro que le llegaba a los hombros y facciones puntiagudas. El otro desconocido era pequeño y con cabello negro que le salía salvajemente tanto de su cabeza como de su barbilla.

Y por supuesto estaba la mujer, cuya cara se le hacía extremadamente familiar. Se movía como un gato salvaje, y sus ojos negros como el carbón penetraban a Jennifer con odio y furia.

-Ella es Jennifer.- dijo Tom con indiferencia mientras entraba a la casa sacudiendo su mojado cabello. Era la primera vez que Jenn lo veía de esa manera, despeina, sucio y mojado. Parecía casi un humano normal.- Tiene la tendencia a escuchar conversaciones que no le incumben. Vamos, entren de una vez a menos de que prefieran quedarse ahí toda la noche.

Jennifer observo como el grupo entraba a la mansión. El más alto de ellos fue el único que se detuvo frente a ella.

-¿Jennifer eh? Yo soy Augustus Rookwood señorita.- se presento extendiendo la mano, la cual Jennifer sacudió extrañada. En ese momento sintió como si un alguien hubiera encendido un interruptor en su cabeza. El plan de Tom de ir a Azkaban, el nombre de Rookwood en aquel viejo articulo del profeta, el cuartel en el que estaban, la cara de quien ahora sabía pertenecía a Bellatrix Lestrage, la historia de la señora Cole, los ataques al colegio. Potter y sus amigos…

Era como un gran rompecabezas que ella acaba de armar, y que preferiría poder olvidar.

¡Estas personas eran mortifagos! Liberados de Azkaban por su amo… liberados por Tom.

Jennifer soltó rápidamente la mano de Rookwood como si esta estuviera en llamas. La cabeza le dada vueltas y tenía unas inmensas ganas de vomitar. Adentro de si ella siempre había sabido todo desde un principio, pero no lo había querido aceptar.

Todo era tan claro ahora.

Sintió de repente como una mano le sujetaba el hombro con firmeza.

-¿Ahora qué sucede contigo, Astra?- Jenn miro horrorizada como Riddle le preguntaba con enojo y sin pensarlo dos veces se alejo de él.

-No me toques…- su voz apenas un murmullo.

En eso se dio cuenta de que estaba corriendo. Corrió y corrió pero no había escapatoria del infierno en el que se encontraba. Cuando llego a su habitación cerró la puerta con llave, por más estúpido que fuera, y se echo asustada en su cama.

Era imposible de pensar, pero de alguna manera ella Jennifer Astra, la bruja más corriente y normal del mundo, había terminado encerrada en una casa junto al más temible mago de toda la historia, lord Voldemort y su grupo de psicópatas.

Nunca había tenido tanto miedo en su vida.

XXXX

Jenn no había podido dormir esa noche, de solo pensar en las horribles cosas de las que podría soñar, había decidido que preferiría no dormir del todo. A veces los pensamientos eran mejores que las pesadillas, por lo menos en estos eras consciente de que las cosas no eran reales…hasta cierto punto.

Jenn abrió la puerta del baño, era la primera vez que salía de su habitación desde su pequeña revelación. Pero ya no había podido pasarse más tiempo sin hacer de sus necesidades básicas. Se fijo que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo y camino directo a su cuarto de nuevo, pero al llegar se encontró con había alguien esperándola.

Bellatrix Lestrage se encontraba a la par de su cama examinando varios juegos de ropa que no habían estado ahí antes. En eso la mujer noto que estaba siendo observada.

Bellatrix la miro de arriba a abajo con sus ojos negros, había una maldad y una locura en ellos que podían intimidar a cualquiera. Ahora Jennifer sabía porque a nadie le gustaba hablar sobre la "adorable" Bella.

Ella se acerco, su cara llena de demencia. Pero si alguien se fijaba bien aun podría observar los viejos rasgos de nobleza y belleza en ella.

-No me gustas niña. -una voz chillona salió de esa delgada garganta y Jenn sintió un escalofrió recorrer sus venas. - No sé qué es lo que mi señor oscuro ve en alguien como usted para que la dejara quedarse en el honor de su presencia. Pero yo que tu tendría cuidado… no me gusta que se metan con mis cosas.

-No se dé que habla.- Murmuro Jennifer con un poco de coraje. La mujer se limito a sonreírle de forma sínica para luego salir de la habitación.

Jennifer sintió como su alma le volvía al cuerpo. En realidad era más miedosa de lo que jamás admitiría.

Lentamente se acerco a su cama, imitando a la demacrada mujer, y observo las varias prendas extendidas. Habían túnicas de verano y de invierno; abrigos, enaguas, pantalones, camisetas, blusas y zapatos. Todo lo que alguien podría necesitar.

Noto también que encima del escritorio había varios productos de higiene y belleza. Hasta habían algunas joyas.

En eso recordó que era todo lo que ella le había pedido a Riddle la otra mañana.

El había cumplido su promesa.

-¿Hay algo más que necesite su alteza?- una voz sarcástica la interrumpió desde la puerta. Jenn se volteo para encontrase con la perfecta figura de Riddle e instintivamente agarro su varita.

-¡Aléjate de mí!- la histeria en su voz era palpable. Riddle cambio su semblante a uno sombrío, notando el comportamiento de la chica.

-Baja la varita Jennifer. - dijo con voz calma mientras se acercaba a ella.- Tenemos que hablar…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yo sé que es una terrible manera de terminar el capitulo, dejándolos a todos colgando sin saber que pasaran. Pero creo que era mejor terminarlo ahí…¿Por qué no comentan y me dicen que tal les pareció? Eso me haría sumamente feliz; y ya sabe lo que dicen escritor feliz, lectores felices.<strong>_

_**Adelanto:**_

_-¿Y tu quien eres?- le pregunto Jenn observando al sujeto con cautela. Este pareció ofenderse puesto que inflo su pecho y respondió con orgullo._

_-Yo niña, soy Sirius Black... y vengo a patear traseros._


	8. Entre bailes y serpientes

_**Lo sé, lo sé… demasiado tiempo sin actualizar. Nada que decir en mi defensa, me declaro totalmente culpable lo siento. He estado muy ocupada con la universidad, esa es mi única y patética excusa.**_

_**En fin; para tal vez amortiguar un poco el golpe, se darán cuenta que este capítulo es bastante bastante y bastante largo, creo que hasta el momento es el más largo de todos con casi cinco mil palabras, así que espero que lo disfruten porque yo disfrute mucho escribiéndolo.**_

_**También quiero aclarar que no me he olvidado de la razón por la que Tom pudo volver a la vida, o de la cicatriz de Harry; es solo que de eso me ocupare en unos cuantos capítulos más…**_

_**Y lo prometido es deuda, así que al final tenemos a Sirius, espero que eso me gane unos cuantos reviews mis queridos lectores. =D**_

_**Y sin más que decir los dejo con el capitulo.**_

Dato Curioso: _Este capítulo fue inspirado en una canción llamada Summetime de Ella Fitzgerald feat. Louis Armstrong. Creo que ese es el soundtrack de toda la historia, pero no me hagan caso porque siempre cambio de opinión._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8. Entre bailes y serpientes.<strong>

Hay unas pocas veces en la vida en las que es mejor actuar antes de pensar. Son pocas quizás, pero está definitivamente no era uno de esas ocasiones.

Todo pasó muy rápido y antes de que Jennifer cayera en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo agarro la lámpara de mesa y la lanzo hacia Riddle. Un sonido estruendoso irrumpió en la habitación cuando esta choco contra la cabeza del muchacho que no jamás se pudo haber imaginado la reacción de la chica.

Inmediatamente y sin tiempo de pensar en lo que había hecho Jenn salió corriendo en busca de la puerta, sin siquiera detenerse para ver el estado en el que había dejado a Tom.

Justo cuando estaba por cruzar el marco la puerta se cerró en su cara. Aterrorizada Jenn se volteo para mirar donde el chico había caído, pero solo se encontró con los pedazos de cerámica de la lámpara.

Jennifer grito despavorida al sentir unos brazos sujetándola por detrás. Momentos después se vio acostada en la cama, Tom encima suyo y con una expresión de furia que superaba a todas las anteriores.

-¡¿Acaso me acabas de lanzar una…lámpara?- escupió las palabras como si no lo pudiera creer el mismo. - ¡Una lámpara! ¡¿Que acaso eres una maldita squib? ¡¿Por qué nunca usas magia?

-Me dijiste que bajara la varita…- las palabras salieron de su boca sin poder controlarlas. Jenn no podía estar más sorprendida con su propio coraje. Allí estaba ella, acorralada en una cama por el mismísimo lord Voldemort, justo después de lanzarle una lámpara a la cabeza ¿Y ni aun así podía controlar su maldita lengua?

En eso sintió como la mano de Tom sujetaba su cuello fuertemente. La cara del muchacho cambio de furia a una sin expresión por completo. -Eres increíble. ¿Qué acaso no sabes que puedo matarte en este preciso momento?- dijo mientras apretaba mas su mano sobre el cuello de la chica. Una sonrisa extraña empezó a curvar los labios del muchacho al notar los gemidos de incomodidad que hacia Jenn al no poder respirar.- Pero claro que sabes… eso es lo extraño de la situación. ¡Tú sabes exactamente quién soy yo! ¿No es así Astra?

Justo cuando Jenn empezaba a perder el conocimiento, Riddle aflojo su mano, dejándole respirar agitadamente.

-¿Anda Jenn, dime quién soy?- Tom pronuncio la pregunta con maldad.

Jennifer observo los ojos del muchacho, llenos de locura y se pregunto ¿Cómo era siquiera posible todo lo que estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué Voldemort no había muerto la noche de los Potter? ¿Qué no era bastante mayor? ¿Cómo era que estaba vivo?

-Eres un monstruo...- murmuro la chica. Tom sonrió levemente.

-Entonces deberías empezar a temerme.- le dijo con un tono que cualquiera podría interpretar por dulzura.- Si vuelves a intentar atacarme Astra, que te saldrá sangre por los ojos ¿me has entendido?

Jennifer no respondió, pero estaba claro que no volvería a intentar algo tan estúpido. Riddle se levanto de su posición, se arreglo el cabello y se extendió la túnica. Era extremadamente ridículo, el hombre era capaz de torturar y asesinar ¡Ah pero lucir desarreglado si era toda una barbaridad!

Cuando hubo terminado señalo un vestido negro que yacía en la cama junto a donde yacía la chica. - ¿Por qué no te pones esto hoy? Saldremos a una cena importante, y desearía que no lucieras como un sucio y patético saco de huesos ante mis seguidores.

El chico le dirigió una última mirada indiferente para luego salir de la habitación.

-¡Vete al diablo!- grito Jennifer justo cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, pero sabiendo que él la había escuchado perfectamente.

XXXX

-…y ¡listo! Un perfecto nudo de corbata. - Jennifer le sonrió mientras estiraba el cuello de su camisa. - ¿Cómo es que nunca aprendiste a atarte la corbata Rafe? Siendo un Lestrange y todo eso…

El muchacho rio, y luego se volteo para mirar su reflejo en el espejo de la chica. Definitivamente haberle pedido ayuda a Jenn con su vestimenta había resultado una gran idea.

-Bueno, ese es el caso. Mi familia lo único que tiene de rica es esta casa y su nombre. No era muy frecuente que íbamos a cenas formales. Eso siempre estuvo fuera de nuestro alcance. Lo perdimos todo cuando termino la guerra.- Dijo el chico con una expresión sombría mientras recordaba su pasado.

Jenn lo miro profundamente y Rafe supo que la chica estaba peleando consigo misma para no sentir simpatía. Después de todo ahora él también estaba cometiendo el mismo error de su familia.

-Todo fue terrible en esa época. Mi padre murió justo antes de que terminara la guerra, igual si no hubiera terminado en Azkaban con mis dos hermanos por haber asesinar a treinta y dos muggles… - dijo notado la expresión horrorizada que tenia la chica mientras relataba su historia. - ¡Pero esa no es la peor parte!- exclamo con un sarcasmo oscuro que completamente desentonaba con su carácter.

-Después de que Tom cayó…- continúo sabiendo que la chica ya estaba enterada de la identidad de su amo. -…y de que mis hermanos mayores fueran encarcelados, mi madre se encerró en su habitación junto con Ellie, mi hermana menor. - la voz del chico se quebró, mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no derramar ninguna lagrima.- Al final los medimagos dijeron que fue por envenenamiento…

-¡Oh Rafe lo siento tanto!- exclamo Jenn mientras se cubría la boca con sus manos.

Rafe le sonrió con tristeza.- Se que hubiera sufrido el mismo destino sino me hubiera escondido en el armario esa noche. Yo tenía solo ocho años entonces… Ellie tenía cinco.

El se detuvo por un momento mientras recordaba todas esas terribles cosas que había jurado olvidar. No se atrevía a mirar a la chica a los ojos.

-De haber sabido lo que mi madre iba a hacer…yo debí… yo debí…

En eso Rafe sintió como unos brazos lo abrazaban suavemente, y alzo la vista para toparse con la oscura cabellera de Jenn quien estaba recostada en pecho.

-Oh Rafe, no es tu culpa. - dijo la voz ahogada de la chica.- Jamás te culpes por ese horrible error que cometió tu madre. Tú eras solo un niño pequeño, no había nada que pudieras hacer.

-Sabes, tú me recuerdas a ella. A Ellie. - murmuro el chico mirando en los ojos azules de Jenn una vez que se separaron.

Jennifer le dirigió una media sonrisa. -Me hubiera encantado tener un hermano mayor como tú.

-Ella debe de odiarme donde sea que este…por todo lo que estoy haciendo ahora.- Jennifer no respondió y Rafe sabía que era porque en el fondo la chica estaba de acuerdo. El se volteo para mirarse de nuevo en el espejo y decidió cambiar el tema de conversación.

-Sabes creo que deberías cambiarte ya. Tom anda en "sus días" sabes, así que yo no lo enojaría.- la pequeña broma apenas logro sacarle una pequeña sonrisa a la chica, pero esta no le llego a los ojos. Rafe sabía que Jenn entendería que el ya no quería volver a hablar del tema.

Ella recogió el vestido de su cama y salió del cuarto con dirección al baño, dejando a Rafe solo.

La habitación había pertenecido a Ellie una vez; Rafe se había dedicado a guardar todos sus juguetes y pertenencias en el sótano con el resto de las cosas de su familia. Lo único que quería era olvidarse de todo.

Rafe camino hacia la pared donde unas fotografías mágicas colgaban enmarcadas. Eran lo último que quedaba de ella, y Rafe nunca se había atrevido a quitarlas. El chico alzo la mano, acariciando la superficie de las imágenes.

Dos niños posaban incómodamente con expresiones que intentaban ser serias, mientras que la niña de cabello negro le dirigía miradas cómplice a su hermano. Recordaba muy bien el día en que les había tomado esa foto, su madre no paraba de regañarlos por no posar como se debía.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose lo hizo brincar y bajar la mano inmediatamente. Sorprendido Rafe se volteo para encontrarse con la figura de Jennifer en un vestido negro muy al estilo de los 40s sin espalda y pegado al cuerpo, que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas y con mangas largas hechas de encaje.

-Vaya Gertrudia ¿quién diría que en realidad podrías lucir bonita eh?- dijo Rafe molestando. Ganándose así una mirada asesina por parte la chica.

-Muy gracioso Lestrange…- le respondió mientras se dirigía a la cómoda de madera frente al espejo para terminar de alistarse.

-¿Crees que deba recogerme el cabello?- le pregunto desconcentrada mientras sujetaba su pelo con sus manos en diferentes estilos.

-De cualquier manera estoy seguro de que le encantaras a Tom, querida. - le respondió el chico imitando un tono femenino mientras agitaba su mano.

Jenn rio ante las payasadas del muchacho decidiéndose en acomodar su cabello al lado derecho de su cuello, dejando así la espalda y el otro lado descubiertos.- Eso lo dudo seriamente. Ni siquiera sé porque el imbécil ese quiere que vaya. Es obvio que yo no le agrado y es bastante más obvio que yo ni siquiera me lo soporto…

-¡Ay por favor Astra! Si se nota que babeas por el hombre…- dijo Rafe poniendo los ojos en blanco a lo que Jenn lo miro con la boca abierta.

-¡¿Acaso estas demente? ¡No puedo creer que siquiera se te ocurra pensar que a mí me pueda atraer un psicópata neandertal como ese!

-Yo no veo ningún problema con ello. - exclamo el muchacho dirigiéndose hacia la salida. -Además el parece tener una extraña fijación contigo que ni yo entiendo. Eso en el lenguaje de Tom es como un me gustas. Búscalo en el diccionario sino me crees…

-Estás loco…- dijo Jennifer suspirando ante las idioteces que el chico decía.

-¡De eso no hay duda cielito mío!- Exclamo Rafe riendo mientras cerraba la puerta; dejando a la chica sola con sus pensamientos.

XXXX

Lo más ridículo de toda la situación era que ni siquiera tenía la más mínima idea de adónde iban a ir. Pero a pesar de eso Jennifer no podía evitar sentirse un poco aliviada, finalmente saldría de la horrible casa. Y eso mas el entretenimiento de cualquier tipo de fiesta era algo que apreciaba.

Ocupa con urgencia algo que la distrajera, de otra manera esos molestos pensamientos sobre Voldemort volverían. Jenn no quería pensar en ello, no quería pensar sobre con quien exactamente estaba encerrada, ni en el tremendo lio en el que se había metido, porque si lo hacía estaba segura de que perdería la poca cordura que le quedaba. Lo mejor que podía hacer era procrastinar el momento de meditar sobre su situación y simplemente pretender como si su descubrimiento jamás hubiera sucedido.

-¡Jenn ya nos vamos, baja ya!- repentinamente oyó como la voz de Rafe gritaba desde el piso inferior y con una última mirada sobre su reflejó cogió su bolso y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

Bajo las gradas rápidamente y con poca gracia. No quería provocar a Tom por hacerlos llegar tarde a donde solo dios sabe. Al acercarse al primer piso noto que estaban todos los famosos mortifagos vestidos de gala, pero su estimado lord no parecía estar por ningún lado.

Al llegar al último escalón noto como Rookwood se acerco a ella y le tendió su mano para ayudarla a bajar.

-Señorita Astra, luce usted espectacular esta noche. - le dijo con voz de caballero, a lo que Jennifer le sonrió con una pequeña sonrisa. Acepto su mano y termino de bajar las gradas. Para ser un mortifago Rookwood no era _tan_ terrible, por lo menos tenía modales.

Jenn miro a su alrededor para encontrarse con la escalofriante mirada de Bellatrix, quien la veía como si quisiera ahorcarla con sus propias manos. Asustada busco a Rafe. El estaba charlando incómodamente con uno de sus hermanos, y parecía querer estar en cualquier otro lugar que ese.

Unos pasos llamaron la atención de todos, y Jenn observo asombrada como Riddle se dirigía hacia ellos, caminando como si el mundo le perteneciera. Estaba vestido con un fino traje verde oscuro que contrastaba con su clara tez, y en su antebrazo colgaba lo que parecía una túnica de gala del mismo tono.

Era sumamente injusto que alguien tan despiadado y cruel como él pudiera ser tan atractivo. Y a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho, Jennifer no podía dejar de admirarlo con intensidad. Sus hormonas traicionándola como siempre.

-Ya saben donde aparecerse.- dijo simplemente y sin más desapareció del salón.

Rafe se acerco a ella.- Toma de mi mano Jenn.

¿Por qué no simplemente me dicen a donde vamos y yo me aparesco?- No pudo evitar preguntar aunque ya conocía la respuesta. De todas formas nunca había tenido la oportunidad de aparecerse sola. Apenas y había pasado el examen.

-Ya sabes que no puedes hacer eso. Ahora toma mi mano Jenn… - le respondió el muchacho sonriendo ante la persistencia de la chica.

Tal vez había perdido la batalla pero no la guerra. Finalmente Jenn se sujeto del chico y en eso sintió la horrible sensación en el estomago que siempre le sucedía cuando se aparecía junto a alguien. Conto pacientemente hasta diez y sintió como finalmente sus pies pisaban suelo firme.

Cuando su cabeza dejo de dar vueltas pudo observar donde estaban y sintió como su corazón casi se salta un latido.

Se encontraban en la mansión de los Rosier… Los Rosier… Con quienes su hermano estaba pasando el verano.

¿Qué acaso la vida no podía odiarla un poco menos?

-Jenn…- oyó a la distancia como la voz de Rafe la llamaba pero ella no podía moverse. -¿Te ocurre algo?

-Rafe, adelántate con los demás.- La voz de Tom era una clara orden, y el pobre chico no tuvo otra opción que seguirla. Cuando este hubo desaparecido entre el camino Tom le dirigió la palabra.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme Jennifer?

Jenn lo miro a los ojos y con determinación prosiguió.- Si, que no voy a entrar ahí.

-No tengo tiempo para tus estúpidos comentarios sarcásticos. - dijo el muchacho su paciencia agotándose. -Ahora vas tomarme del brazo como toda una dama y vamos a entrar en esa casa. Y tú te vas a comportar.

Jennifer suspiro evadiendo la mirada del chico.- ¿A qué estás jugando Tom? ¿Por qué quieres que este aquí si ni siquiera te agrado?

-¡Mis planes no son de tu incumbencia Astra! Pero que escúchame bien. Cuando entremos ahí vas a obedecer todas mis órdenes, vas a seguirme la corriente en lo que sea que diga, y no hablaras a menos de que alguien se dirija a ti. Es sumamente importante que te comportes… y si no lo haces vas a arrepentirte por el resto de tu miserable vida ¿entendiste?

Jenn intento mantener su expresión en blanco, no quería darle la satisfacción de que viera lo asustada que estaba en realidad. Lentamente vio como Riddle se colocaba justo a la par de ella y como le ofrecía su brazo. Sin decir una palabra ella se sujeto de su fuerte antebrazo y juntos empezaron a caminar hacia la entrada de la mansión.

Jennifer silenciosamente le rezaba las estrellas porque su hermano no estuviera en la casa, aunque sabía que eso era muy improbable.

La gran puerta negra estaba abierta de par en par y la alegre música se filtraba por ella. Jennifer no pudo evitar admirar sus alrededores una vez que entraron al vestíbulo. En este habían varios grupos de personas hablando animadamente.

Todo era tan elegante. Jenn jamás se había sentado a pensar como lucían las reuniones de los mortifagos, pero estaba segura que de igual forma jamás hubiera podido imaginarse que luciría como esta.

-No todas las reuniones se ven de esta manera.- dijo la suave voz de Tom en su oreja como si leyera sus pensamientos de nuevo, lo cual seguramente era verdad.- Esto solo es una ocasión especial. Estamos celebrando.

Jenn no pregunto que estaban celebrando por que ya se lo imaginaba. Y no quería en realidad saber, de otra forma se sentiría culpable solo por disfrutar del ambiente.

No habían estado ni un minuto adentro de la antecámara cuando las personas se reunían alrededor de ellos, o mejor dicho de Tom. Ambos caminaban mientras las personas hacían reverencias, era una de las situaciones más extrañas en las que ella había estado en toda su vida y eso que los últimos días habían sido todo menos ordinario.

Al caminar hacia el salón principal Jennifer noto asustada como varias personas le hacían reverencias también a ella de su lado. Sintió como de repente su respiración se acelero y también una terrible necesidad de salir corriendo del lugar, pero Tom la sujeto firmemente con su brazo.

-Cálmate. Es normal. - su voz apenas un susurro que solo ella podría escuchar.

-No no es normal. - Dijo la chica alterada.- Y no quiero estar aquí, la gente va a tener la idea equivocada…

-No hagas una escena Astra.- el familiar tono mortal del chico hizo que ella se calmara. No quería provocarlo en realidad.- La gente no va a tener la idea equivocada, van a tener la idea que yo quiero que tengan. Y no te atrevas a cuestionarme, ya te dije que mis razones no son de tu incumbencia.

Jenn le miro asombrada. ¿Qué acaso el quería la gente pensara que estaban juntos o algo parecido? ¡Era ridículo! Ahora sí que había perdido la razón por completo…

-Vamos. - dijo el muchacho sin darle tiempo a contestar, Jennifer no pudo hacer más que seguirle.

El salón principal era todavía más increíble que el vestíbulo, la fina decoración verde y plateada adornaba las paredes y las mesas. Las parejas bailaban bajo la tenue luz en la pista de mármol. Y al fondo estaba lo que parecía un enorme buffet.

-Comida…- murmuro Jenn al mismo tiempo que su estomago rugía levemente. Hacia tanto tiempo que no había tenido un comida de verdad.

-Al menos intenta parecer ser una dama ¿quieres?- el tono de Tom denotaba una clara impaciencia, por lo que Jenn tuvo que contenerse de no salir corriendo hacia el buffet.

-Mi lord…- una vos los interrumpió con un leve acento francés. Ambos se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con un señor de unos cincuenta y tantos años, de pelo castaño claro y bigote a juego.

- Alvar.- le saludo Tom.- Veo que tú y tu familia se han lucido con esta fiesta.

-No es nada, mi lord. Para nosotros es un honor el simple hecho de su presencia en nuestro humilde hogar…

-Vaya que humilde… - murmuro Jenn con sarcasmo pero para su desgracia ambos hombres lo notaron. Tom le dirigió una mirada asesina haciendo que la chica retrocediera inconscientemente.

-Oh perdone mis modales, mi lady.- le suplico Rosier haciendo una leve cortesía con la cabeza. Jennifer tembló espantada ante el "mi lady". - Yo soy Alvar Rosier, y estoy a sus servicios madame.

El hombre tomo su mano y la beso brevemente. Jennifer estaba pasmada con asco y horror pero la mirada que Tom le estaba dirigiendo era muy clara "Haz una escena y puedes ir alistando el ataúd".

-Es un verdadero placer el finalmente conocerla. He oído muchas maravillas de usted, mi lady. Espero que esta fiesta sea de su agrade también…

-¿Ah?- pregunto Jenn completamente confundida. Pero no pudo continuar con la conversación porque de repente sus ojos se encontraron con un par muy parecidos. Gabriel.

-¿Jenn…?- Pregunto su hermano completamente extrañado mientras caminaba hacia ella junto con su amigo Thibaut quien también la miraba sorprendido. -¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

-¡Ya basta muchacho! Muestra respeto.- le regaño la voz de Rosier quien lo miraba encolerizado. Jenn se volvió para mirar a Tom quien observaba la escena interesado.

Gabriel miro a Rosier extrañado y luego vio como Jenn tenía la mano sujetando el antebrazo de Tom… Y luego miro con horror a Tom.

-¡Eres una maldita hipócrita!- le grito encolerizado y Jenn sintió como las lagrimas empezaban a intentar salir. Ella no era una hipócrita. ¡Ella no quería estar ahí y mucho menos con _él_!

-No Gabriel…- exclamo la chica suplicando.- No lo entiendes ¡puedo explicarlo!

-Ya basta.- la potente voz de Tom los callo a todos. - ¿Qué sucede aquí?- dijo apartándose de Jennifer y dirigiéndose hacia Gabriel. -¿Y usted es…?

El labio inferior de Gabriel tembló, haciendo evidente que estaba asustado, y que sabía con quien estaba tratando. ¿Acaso su hermano aspiraba convertirse en uno de ellos?

-Soy Gabriel… Gabriel Astra.

-¿Astra dices?- dijo Tom volteándose a mirar a Jennifer. -Que interesante… Bueno Gabriel, esto es una fiesta. Venimos a celebrar mi retorno no a pelear entre nosotros… y menos con la familia. Así que si me disculpan Jennifer y yo nos retiraremos a bailar.

Jenn lo miro boquiabierta mientras este la tomaba de la mano y la arrastraba hacia la pista de baile.

-Alvar.- se despidió Tom al pasar frente al hombre que también lucia incrédulo.

Ambos se detuvieron al llegar a un espacio entre las parejas. Jenn sabía que no le esperaba nada bueno, esto de bailar era solo una excusa para reclamarle su deshonestidad.

Tom puso una mano en la espalda baja de la chica y con la otra le agarro la mano un poco más fuerte de lo necesario.

-Así que… un hermano, ¿eh? - dijo con falsa suavidad mientras bailaban lentamente. -¿Cómo es que no me había enterado de esto antes? Pensé que tu familia estaba muerta o que te había abandonado…

-Y yo pensé que tu lo sabías todo.- No pudo evitar escupir las palabras, en eso sintió como Tom apretaba mas su mano, intentando obligarla a gritar de dolor, pero ella sabía que si lo hacía pagaría peores consecuencias.

-No me retes Astra. Tú vivías en el orfanato. ¿Quiero que me expliques porqué?

Jenn suspiro cansinamente, sin poder seguir con el juego. -Mi papa es dueño del lugar…- dijo rindiéndose.- El trabaja viajando, después de que mi mama nos abandono Gabriel y yo siempre pasamos las vacaciones ahí… Pero este verano él las paso aquí con los Rosier. ¿Contento? Nunca dije nada porque no pensé que ustedes tuvieran mucho interés en la vida que tenía antes de que me raptaran…

Tom no respondió inmediatamente pero si aflojo su agarre. Eso era lo más cercano a una disculpa que se podía llegar con él.

-¿Si te hubiera preguntado sobre él, me hubieras dicho entonces?- le preguntó el muchacho mirándola a los ojos.

-Si…

Ambos bailaron en silencio por un buen rato. Y Jenn no podía dejar de aborrecerse así misma por estar disfrutando del momento, en lugar de detestarlo. Pero tenía que aceptarlo, Rafe tenía razón, en una parte de su estúpido subconsciente ella se sentía atraída por él. Aunque fuera solo algo físico…

-Por cierto, luces sorpresivamente bien en ese vestido.- dijo Tom justo cuando terminaba la pieza. - De ahora en adelante seguirás arreglándote. Eso es importante si vas a estar presente junto a mí.

Y sin decir nada mas la dejo sola en la pista de baile.

Jennifer soltó el aliento que hasta el momento no sabía que había estado conteniendo. Él era un insufrible. De eso jamás podría olvidarse, sin importar como luciera.

Lentamente Jenn se dio la vuelta en dirección al buffet, cogió un par de panecillos con mantequilla y se decidió a caminar por los jardines de la mansión. Eran impresionantes por supuesto. Los Astra no eran precisamente pobres pero jamás se habían dado por tener una vida llena de lujos y comodidades, por lo cual era un gran cambio.

Después de andar paseando por un rato, Jenn encontró un banca escondida entre las sombras y bastante alejada de la mansión. Quería estar a solas a sí que se sentó en ella y empezó a comerse los panecillos. Más tarde iría por mas comida real, ahorita solo necesitaba aire fresco.

El tiempo pasó con rapidez, ya estaba a punto de devolverse cuando en eso oyó un ruido entre los árboles. Entrecerró los ojos, como si eso le ayudara a ver en la oscuridad.

De repente una sombra grande salió detrás del árbol y empezó a caminar hacia donde ella se encontraba plasmada y demasiado asustada como para siquiera salir corriendo. Parecía que últimamente lo único que sentía era miedo y terror.

Con un movimiento rápido Jenn metió su mano en el bolsillo de su vestido y saco su varita.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- grito con un poco mas de coraje mientras apuntaba su varita hacia la extraña sombra.

La sombra no se detuvo y pronto estuvo tan cerca que Jenn pudo observarlo bien.

Era un hombre muy demacrado, con pelo largo y rebelde y de ropas holgadas y viejas.

-¡En el nombre de Merlín!- dijo el hombre con una voz sorpresivamente fuerte para su estado.- Pero si solo eres una niña… ¡Esos malditos van a pagar! ¡Meter a una pobre niña dentro de todo este desorden! ¡Increíble!

Jenn le miro confundida, el hombre no parecía querer hacerle daño, pero tampoco lucia como un mortifago. Con tono obstinado lo encaro.

-¿Y tú quien eres?- le pregunto Jenn observando al sujeto con cautela. Este pareció ofenderse puesto que inflo su pecho y respondió con orgullo.

-Yo niña, soy Sirius Black...y vengo a patear traseros.

-¿Ah sí?- pregunto Jenn con su típico tono sarcástico, claramente al tipo le faltaba una tuerca. ¡El no podía ser Sirius Black! El verdadero Sirius Black estaba en Azkaban, todo el mundo sabía eso.

-Si.- respondió el hombre con seriedad. -No puedo dejar que el mundo vuelva a caer ante las garras de Voldemort y su grupo de idiotas. Así que vete ya niñita no tienes idea de en lo que te estás metiendo, ser mortifago no es nada lindo ni bonito ¿entendiste?

-No soy una bebe para que me hables así.- le dijo la chica enojada.- Y tampoco soy un mortifago entiendes.

-¿Entonces qué haces en una fiesta de mortifagos?- le pregunto el hombre claramente confundido.

-¿No se te ha ocurrido Einstein, que tal vez estoy aquí contra mi voluntad?

-¿Eins… que?

-Olvídalo.- murmuro la chica, perdiendo la paciencia.- ¿Por qué no vuelve a cualquiera que sea la casa de locos de la que viniste?

El hombre la miro sombrío.- ¿Crees que estoy mintiendo no? De verdad soy Sirius Black. Cuando estaba en Azkaban oí a la lunática de mi prima comentar que Voldemort había vuelto y que esta vez si iba en serio el asunto. Por eso me escape, soy el único que lo sabe y por eso tengo que detenerlos.

Jennifer lo miro sospechosa.-Pero si de verdad eres Sirius Black entonces ¿por qué quieres detenerlos? ¿Que tú no eres uno de ellos?

-No…- dijo el sujeto mirando hacia el suelo como si estuviera recordando algo muy doloroso.- No soy precisamente culpable por el crimen que dicen… todo fue un malentendido. En parte tengo la culpa y por eso estoy aquí para vengar la muerte de mis amigos…

Jenn le miro sin entender muy bien, pero comenzando a pensar que el hombre si estaba diciendo la verdad.

-¿Y por qué decidiste venir solo aquí? ¿Qué no es mejor buscar ayuda? Tú no puedes con todos ellos, es estúpido de solo pensarlo…

-¡Porque nadie me creería!- exclamo desesperado.- Todos piensan que soy un asesino, no hay nadie que me pueda ayudar…

Jenn lo miro incrédula. -¿Me vas a decir que no hay nadie en este mundo que pueda creerte? ¿Absolutamente nadie?

Black pareció pensarlo, y luego la miro a los ojos. Jennifer no tuvo ninguna duda de que ese hombre estaba diciendo la verdad. El dolor, la desesperación y la soledad en esos ojos grises eran suficiente prueba para ella.

-Tal vez… tal vez Dumbledore.- dijo y Jennifer sonrió esperanzada.- Y también mi amigo Remus, pueda que lo convenza…

-¿Ves? Yo personalmente creo que es un mejor plan si primero vas donde Dumbledore a que si simplemente te tiras dentro del tanque de tiburones…

-Tienes razón…- dijo Black un poco más animado.- Vamos entonces ¡no hay tiempo que perder!

Jenn lo miro incomoda.- ¿Vamos?... No, yo no puedo ir contigo…

-¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no? ¿Qué no dijiste que estabas aquí contra tu voluntad?

-Sí y por eso no puedo irme. ¡No es tan fácil como salir por esa puerta! De serlo ya lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo.

-¿Anda, que acaso te vigila Voldemort?- Sirius lo dijo como una broma pero al ver la cara de la chica su expresión cambio por completo - Oh… eso si es un problema.

-Si lo sé… si voy contigo el me encontrara y tu plan se verá arruinado.

-No lo sé, no me siento cómodo dejándote aquí sola con ese montón de psicópatas.

-Ay estaré bien…- dijo Jenn agitando la mano como quien no quiere la cosa.- Te lo prometo.

Sirius sonrió levemente ante el coraje de la chica.- ¡Qué barbaridad! Ni siquiera se tu nombre…

-Jennifer, pero todos me llaman solo Jenn.- dijo ella sonriendo. En realidad le agradaba ese hombre y esperaba que pudiera salir sano y salvo de ahí.

-Bueno Jenn.- dijo él mientras se cubría la cabeza con su túnica rasgada.- Yo te prometo que volveré por ti... Eres muy valiente para ser tan joven.

Jennifer resopló en expresión sarcástica. -Eso quisiera yo…

Con una última sonrisa el hombre se volvió a perder entre las sombras, dejando a Jenn sola y más confundida que nunca. Por supuesto que quería que Black tuviera suceso con su plan, por supuesto que quería que derrotaran a Voldemort y a sus mortifagos y por supuesto que quería ser liberada.

Pero y entonces… ¿Por qué sentía ese horrible sentimiento en lo bajo de su estomago?

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Cómo es que Jenn sabe acerca de Einstein? Supongo que crecer en un orfanato muggle podría ser la razón, pero no lo sé… mejor recuérdenme preguntarle la próxima vez que la vea.<strong>_

_**Ahora sí, ya que cumplí con mi parte de un súper largo capítulo ¿por qué no son tan buenos como siempre y me dicen que opinan de todo?**_

_**Adelanto:**_

_-¡Tienes que desaparecer Potter! ¡El te matara! ¡Huye lo antes que puedas!- Jenn le grito desesperada mientras empujaba al chico._

_En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver la letal figura de Tom._


	9. Deseos traicioneros

_**Si se lo que todos están pensando, pero no. Todos esos rumores de que morí son una sarta de mentiras. Se los aseguro… pero si son ciertos pues debo comentarles que el cielo tiene el mismo aspecto de mi habitación. ¡Ah y hay internet también!**_

_**De verdad lo lamento mucho, si quieren oír mis terribles excusas pues adelante y sino solo bajen a leer el capitulo. Tuve un problema terrible con mi familia en Illinois con los que he estado viviendo por más de dos años, así que la vida se me complico bastante en estos meses. Tuve que mudarme de nuevo a Costa Rica y hacer un montón de papeleo para el cambio de universidad. Por lo que tanto estrés lo que menos tenia era tiempo para escribir fanfiction.**_

_**Pero ya todo está volviendo a la normalidad en mi vida así que he vuelto a mi pasatiempo favorito. Y les prometo que esta vez no me iré.**_

_**Sin más aquí les traigo el capitulo número nueve de BIPM y espero que lo disfruten.**_

_**En el capitulo pasado:**_

_Jenn acude a una fiesta de Mortifagos donde se da cuenta de que su hermano desea convertirse en uno de ellos. También tiene una conversación profunda con Rafe acerca de la familia del chico. Se siente confundida por sus sentimientos hacia Tom; y al final conoce a un hombre quien asegura ser el famoso asesino Sirius Black. Sirius le cuenta la verdad y luego promete volver por ella una vez que haya limpiado su nombre._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9. Deseos traicioneros<strong>

Esa fue la noche en la que Jennifer se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien con su propio comportamiento. Era toda una epifanía. Una realización catastrófica, y no podía evitar preguntarse en qué momento exactamente su punto de vista cambio de una manera tan drástica.

¿En qué momento de estos últimos días, dejó Jenn de querer escapar? ¿Cuándo fue que ella abandono su deseo de que triunfaran los del lado bueno?

Habían pasado otras dos semanas desde la fiesta de los Rosier. Dos semanas desde que se había enterado de la verdadera identidad de su captor.

Tom era Voldemort. Todavía no tenía la mas mínima idea de cómo eso era posible, pero no había duda alguna. Él era el responsable de tantas muertes, el culpable de tantas familias destrozadas…

Y aun sabiendo eso, aquí estaba ella sin querer huir de él. Y luego estaba esa maldita atracción que sentía. ¿Acaso era algo más?

Muy en el fondo debía admitir que le gustaba un poco toda la atención, en especial la que él le prestaba.

¿Pero cuál era el precio de todo ello? Jenn no era tan ingenua como para pensar que alguien como Tom simplemente se fijaría en alguien como ella. No es que fuera fea, al menos no mucho, solo era el hecho de que Tom no se fijaba en nadie.

No podía ser de verdad por supuesto, de eso estaba segura. El no tenía ningún tipo de sentimiento positivo hacia ella, todo era una farsa con un motivo superior.

Y tenía mucho miedo de averiguar ese motivo.

Luego estaba su maldita conciencia por supuesto. A pesar de sus sentimientos, Jenn sabía muy bien que nada de lo que ellos hacían estaba bien. Este era el lado de los malos, y el poco de alma que le quedaba no podía evitar querer hacer lo correcto.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué no pudo haber sido una simple muggle normal? Una secretaria, quizás.

Jenn se levanto de su cama. Era muy tarde ya, y estaba segura de que no podría conciliar el sueño esa noche. Ocupaba una distracción. Sabía que en algún lado de la mansión había una pequeña biblioteca. Leer siempre le resultaba. Esa era su elección de droga.

Lentamente abrió la puerta de su cuarto, para no hacer mucho ruido, y comenzó a caminar, varita en mano, por el oscuro pasillo contrario a las gradas. En realidad nunca se había dedicado a explorar la casa en todo el tiempo que había estado allí. Y tampoco se había adentrado en el pasillo. Había un montón de puertas de madera, y Jenn no pudo evitar preguntarse cuál le pertenecía al cuarto Tom.

Sacudiendo su cabeza para espantar los malos pensamientos, Jenn siguió caminando por el laberinto hasta que finalmente llego al final de este. Había una puerta pequeña a su izquierda y al frente había una puerta doble y curvada, no parecía pertenecer a un dormitorio.

Jenn la empujo contenta de que esta no estuviera cerrada con llave. Tuvo la suerte de que adentro estuviera la biblioteca. Si no hubiera tenido que empezar a buscar por los otros pisos.

Jenn miro entre los libros, sin buscar nada en especial. Todos estaban llenos de polvos.

Sobre todo, lo que más había era una gran colección de libros sobre magia oscura. Definitivamente no del tipo que se podía observar en la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Un libro en específico le llamo la atención. Su lomo tenía una inscripción con letras negras que leían "Necronomicón". Jennifer lo saco de su estante y se sentó en la mesa de al lado.

Sus ojos se hacían cada vez mas grandes mientras leía la primera hoja. En ella había una breve explicación.

_La necromancia es la rama de la magia oscura encargada de traer los muertos a la vida. Sus usos más comunes en la comunidad mágica son la creación de Inferí, Zombis y Strigoi (vampiros). Sin embargo, cualquier utilidad que implique traer un muerto a la vida, o simplemente evitar la muerte misma cae en el arte de la necromancia, como es el uso de los Horcruxes y otros objetos que poseen una directa conexión con la energía de la vida conocida como ánima o alma…_

Jennifer respiro profundamente, en un intento por calmar sus nervios. El que ella hubiera encontrado ese libro no era ninguna coincidencia. Jenn nunca había creído en el destino pero simplemente era imposible que esto no lo fuera. Ella estaba destinada a encontrar este escrito de eso estaba segura.

Porque la necromancia definitivamente estaba relacionado con el regreso de Tom. Eso estaba claro.

Pero Tom no era un inferi, ni un zombi y mucho menos un vampiro, aunque a veces lo semejase. Esto tenía que deberse a algún otro tipo de ritual, tal vez estaba relacionada con los Horcrusses o come se llamaran. Con eso empezaría su investigación.

Tal vez todavía no estaba segura del camino que quería tomar respecto al bien y el mal, pero eso no significaba que simplemente se iba a quedar ahí con los brazos cruzados. Su curiosidad para averiguar todo lo que estaba sucediendo era excesivamente grande.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse de repente la asusto, y apenas y tuvo tiempo de arrojar el libro detrás de un estante.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto Jenn alarmada al ver a Tom asomarse entre las sombras. Llevaba puesto un pantalón gris de pijama y una camiseta blanca que dejaba ver muy bien sus brazos. Jenn gruño ante la injusticia de la vida. ¿Cómo era que el podía lucir tan perfecto inclusive en su pijama, mientras que ella se veía como todo un espantapájaros?

-Podría hacerle la misma pregunta, señorita Astra.- Dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa burlona.- Pero no perdería mi tiempo, puesto que ya lo sé…

-¿Ah sí...?- pregunto Jennifer de forma nerviosa. Lo último que querría es que Tom se enterara de sus recientes indagaciones.

-Sí. Es obvio que está confundida por todo lo que ha sucedió en aquella noche…- le respondió el chico con una clara indiferencia.

Jennifer lo miro sorprendida y a la vez agradecida que en realidad no tuviera la más mínima idea de lo sus indagaciones. No confiaba en no arruinar las cosas si habría su boca, por lo que prefirió quedarse callada.

-No confías en mí...- No era una pregunta la que Tom le estaba haciendo. El la miro directamente a los ojos mientras caminaba hacia ella, como si la estuviera retando a mentirle.

-No tienes la mas mínima idea…- continuo diciendo al detenerse justo frente a ella. Lentamente le agarro el brazo derecho, acariciando sus venas. -…de todo lo que podrías obtener si decides unirte a mi causa…

-Creo… creo que ya tienes suficientes hombres lamiéndote el trasero.- dijo su bocota, y Jenn tuvo que morderse el labio para no arruinar las cosas todavía más.

Milagrosamente el muchacho no pareció molestarse, riendo incluso ante la tenacidad de la chica.

-Sí, pero creo que me hacen falta más mujeres…- Jenn lo miro indignada y no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Solo le faltaba agregarle esa estúpido inuendo de "si sabes a lo que me refiero…"

-Y yo creo que te equivocaste de persona.- le espeto Jennifer con tono encolerizado. - Para eso tienes a Bellatrix…

La mirada que Tom le dirigió era la más espeluznante que sus ojos hubieran presenciado. La mezcla entre maldad, lujuria y odio superaba cualquier terror que había tenido en su vida. Tan rápido como siempre, Tom la agarro de las muñecas y la empujo contra el gran estante de madera. Parecía que siempre que estaban juntos el terminaba acorralándola y humillándola al extremo. Era casi un pasatiempo.

-Yo…- dijo con una voz poderosa.-…puedo….- sus caras separadas por centímetros.-…tener…- él se detuvo justo antes de rozar los labio de la chica.-…a quien quiera.

Y con eso se apodero furioso de su boca. No era un beso bonito ni apasionante como se veían en las películas, ni mucho menos era el tipo de beso que ella se había imaginado. Era pura dominancia. Una lucha por controlar, y Jennifer estaba perdiendo. Ella no quería que las cosas fueran así, no quería sucumbir, pero su cuerpo ya no le respondía a su poca cordura.

Sintió como la lengua de Riddle abría paso entre su boca, mientras la agarraba del cuello acercando mas sus cuerpos. Una parte de Jennifer luchaba por zafarse y la otra… la otra luchaba por no dejarlo ir.

Pero no se iba a rendir tan fácil. Finalmente su conciencia gano, el amargo sabor de la sangre del muchacho en su boca era prueba de ello.

Tom la empujo bruscamente. La sorpresa e incredulidad presentes en su perfecta cara.

-Me mordiste…- dijo escupiendo las palabras mientras se tocaba el labio inferior, ahora completamente cubierto de sangre. - Tú me mordiste…

Jennifer no dijo nada, estaba esperando a que explotara como siempre lo hacía; pero el simplemente la miro a los ojos con un sentimiento que no podía reconocer. Era algo extraño.

Sin perder tiempo alguno Jenn se acomodo el tirante que había caído de su hombre, y salió de la habitación.

Es posible que Tom todavía no hubiera reaccionado a lo que ella acababa de hacer, pero Jenn definitivamente no planeaba estar cerca cuando lo hiciera.

XXXX

La luz de la luna brillaba sobre la vieja cabaña, su reflejo era tan solo una oscura sombra a las orillas del mar. Sirius suspiro profundamente al mirar la antigua casona. Poca gente sabía sobre ese lugar, y casi nadie estaba enterado de su habitante. Poco a poco se acerco hasta llegar frente a la puertecilla de madera. El olor a agua de mar impregnaba el lugar por completo.

Sirius se armo de valor, levanto el brazo y toco tres veces, sin saber exactamente como resultarían las cosas. ¿Y si no le creía? ¿Acaso tendría que escapar de nuevo? Estaba seguro que escapar de él sería mucho más difícil que huir de unos cuantos dementores…

Un ruido dentro de la casa lo saco de sus pensamientos, y luego oyó unos pasos que se acercaba a la puerta. En un rápido movimiento Sirius se estiro la sucia y desgarrada túnica para luego intentar acomodar su cabello, y cuando la puerta se abrió, no pudo evitar sentirse como si de nuevo fuera un estudiante que visitaba al director en consecuencia de sus travesuras.

Pero este no era el caso. El ya no era un estudiante, y la situación era mucho más seria que un par de petardos mágicos en la oficina de Filch.

-Bueno señor Black, estoy seguro de que hay una perfecta explicación a su visita inesperada…- Las palabras que Dumbledore le estaba dirigiendo eran las mismas que siempre había utilizado cuando le visitaba en su oficina en Hogwarts. Pero el tono era diferente. Precaución e inclusive amenaza se encontraban ocultas bajo esas palabras.

En ese momento todo el discurso que Sirius había preparado se desvaneció de su mente. Y lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar a su antiguo profesor con suplica y desesperación. - ¡Voldemort ha vuelto!- grito de repente sin saber que mas podría decir.

Lo único que cambio en la expresión del anciano fueron sus ojos, la preocupación ahora era eminente en ellos.- ¿Por qué has venido entonces Sirius? ¿No deberías estar celebrando con el resto de sus súbditos? ¿O quizás te han mandado a hacer el trabajo sucio…?

-¡No!- grito Sirius con firmeza. El horror presente en su demacrada cara.- ¡Yo jamás haría eso! Profesor tiene que creerme, yo nunca quise que esto pasara…

-De haber sido así, señor Black, creo que debió haber pensando mejor la situación antes de entregar a su mejor amigo…

La culpa lo invadió de repente. Sirius se dio la vuelta, no podía verle a los ojos sin sentir como su alma era mutilada. James… - Se que fue mi culpa. No hay día que pase que no desee que yo fuera el que murió esa noche. Si tan solo… si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso. Si yo hubiera tomado mi lugar como guardián, tal vez James podría perdonarme…

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero Sirius no había llorado en doce años. Y no iba a hacerlo ahora cuando debía ser fuerte.

-¿A qué se refiere con tomar su lugar como guardián Black?- Sirius oyó la sorpresa en la voz de su antiguo director.- Usted era el guardián de los Potter… ¿O puede ser que este equivocado?

Sirius se volteo de nuevo para encarar a Dumbledore. - No profesor. Ese era el plan original. Y debimos habernos quedado con ese… Yo pensé que era demasiado obvio, que Voldemort sabría de una vez que yo sería el guardián…

Dumbledore lo observaba con curiosidad, y había algo en su mirada que le decía que estaba maquinando por resolver el misterio.

-A sí que le sugeriste a James que escogiera alguien más, alguien menos obvio…- No era una pregunta y Sirius estaba asombrado con la habilidad de Dumbledore para descifrar enigmas.

Sirius asintió levemente y luego articulo sus temores. - Jamás se me ocurrió que Pettigrew sería capaz de traicionarnos...

-Pero se supone que Peter murió esa noche, que usted lo mato junto con todos esos muggles…- continuo Dumbledore, pero parecía que hablaba mas para sí mismo que con Sirius.- ¿Todo fue una trampa no es así? Pettigrew ocupaba desaparecer ya que Voldemort había caído, y todo el mundo iba a culparlo a usted de todas formas… Muy conveniente de verdad. ¿Pero cómo es que nadie lo ha visto desde entonces Sirius?

Canuto apareció de repente donde la forma humana de Sirius había estado segundos atrás. Dumbledore sonrió con reconocimiento. -Animagos…- su voz quebrada era apenas un murmullo. -¿Desde cuándo…?

-Quinto año.- respondió Sirius volviendo a transformarse. - Se que fue algo peligroso e irresponsable pero era la única forma en la que podíamos acompañar a Remus…

-¿Cómo fue que se entero del regreso de Voldemort?- Dumbledore lo interrumpió de repente, tomándole por sorpresa.

Los ojos de Sirius se escurecieron al recordar.- Bellatrix… No paraba de gritar acerca de ello. Y luego hubo esa fuga de Azkaban así que aproveché para escapar…

Dumbledore pareció meditar la información que se le estaba siendo presentada, luego lo miro profundamente y con su típica voz pasiva lo invito a pasar.

-Hay muchas cosas de las que debemos hablar…- dijo apenas Sirius hubo entrado, y con un suave movimiento le cerró la puerta a la oscura noche.

XXXX

-Oye corazón de melón… ¡Es hora de levantarse!- En sus sueño Jenn oyó como Rafe la llamaba con un tono que intentaba pasar por femenino.

Abrió sus ojos de zombi para dirigirle una mirada mortal a su despertador, cuya cara la observaba con su típica cara de travesura. Jenn se tapo la cabeza con la cobija y se dio la vuelta intentando ignorarlo. No había dominado nada esa noche y no estaba en el más mínimo humor de tratar con Rafe.

-Anda, es en serio. Tenemos planes importantes para hoy… - continuó el chico con una vos más seria. - Y si no te encuentras lista en media hora Tom nos va a liquidar a ambos, preciosa.

-¡Es media hora Rafe!- Protesto Jenn con sus cara todavía enterrada entre las cobijas.

-Ay si pero todo el mundo sabe que las mujeres tardan un milenio solo para escoger la ropa que se pondrán. Así que más bien ya te deje dormir bastante.

-¡Bueno bueno! ¡Vete ya entonces!- Dijo Jenn empujando su cobija y levantándose de mal humor.

-¿Pero porque me tengo que ir?- Pregunto Rafe fingiendo cara de ofendido.

-¡¿Qué acaso quieres que me cambie enfrente tuyo?- Le respondió mientras buscaba entre sus cajones por algo que ponerse. Se dio la vuelta al ver que Rafe seguía en la habitación con una sonrisa escondida.

-Vamos Jenn de verdad me vas a dejar esa decisión a mi…- dijo con un guiño.

Jenn sonrió sin poder evitarlo. -Ya vete pervertido…-dijo empujándolo por la puerta.

Pero cuando el muchacho se hubo ido se dio cuenta de que lo único que quería hacer era volver a la cama. No era tanto el sueño; era más bien las pocas ganas que tenia de ver a cierto pelinegro. Estaba segura que él tampoco había olvidado su altercado de anoche.

Intentando dejar el tema fuera de su mente se dedico a alistarse, a pesar de que no tenía la más mínima idea de que irían a hacer hoy.

Solo estaba segura que no iban ir a ayudar a niños desnutridos, ni a plantar árboles.

XXXX

En el momento en Jenn cruzo la puerta del comedor Rafe se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba del todo bien.

Si algo había aprendido en todo el tiempo que había pasado como mortifago, era que Tom nunca, y esa palabra debería estar en mayúsculas, se alteraba. Por nada en el mundo. Jamás había conocido a una persona mas difícil de leer que ese hombre. Claro que estaba las veces en las que perdía los estribos y mandaba a todo el mundo a comer mierda, pero eso ya era parte de su carácter normal.

Así que por supuesto las sospechas empezaron a abarcar su mente cuando noto como la respiración del chico se detuvo por completo al verla entrar. O como la miraba de esa forma tan peculiar. Era una mezcla entre un odio profundo y a la misma vez un sutil interés. Como si de pronto la pobre chica hubiera anunciado que tenía el poder para conquistar al mundo.

No lo entendía en lo más mínimo. Rafe sabía muy bien que las cosas con Tom nunca tenían el más mínimo semblante de normalidad.

Ah y luego estaba la extraña forma en la que Jenn lo evadía por completo, la pobre chica hasta se golpeo con la puerta en su apuro por salir cuando vio que Tom se dirigía a hablarle. De acuerdo, Jenn era normalmente torpe, pero ese golpe en la cabeza de seguro la iba a dejar como un unicornio.

Tomando un sorbo más de su café, decidió que se dedicaría a obsérvalos un poco mas antes de preguntarle algo a Tom. De igual manera dudaba que este le fuera a ser honesto con la situación.

XXXX

A veces sentía una necesidad muy grande de gritarle y agarrarla por el cuello por lo estúpida que podía ser. Lo ponía en vergüenza demasiadas veces con su torpeza.

Pero por más que deseara acabar con su patética existencia, Tom no podía negar que algo había cambiado.

Si, la chica tenía espíritu. Era muy valiente, o tal vez muy estúpida. Pero debía de admirarle su determinación. Además tenía un linaje puro, y sabia que poco a poco su buena voluntad se iría quebrantando. Ella no era tan diferente de a como él había sido una vez, y estaba seguro de que si seguía intentando lograría hacerla entender su punto de vista.

Amor. Eso era lo único que necesitaría. Era una chica después de todo.

Estaba claro que Tom no creía en lo más mínimo en ese montón de estupideces que era el romance. El amor era un sentimiento para los débiles, pero podía ser muy útil para manipular a la gente.

Tom no era tan ingenuo como para no saber que Jennifer andaba investigándolo, pero también sabía muy bien sobre como la tonta chica se sentía respecto a él. Lo había dejado muy clara anoche.

La lujuria era otro preciado aliado.

Tom sonrió malévolamente mientras subía las escaleras en busca de la muchacha. Abrió la puerta de la chica sin tocar, y entro sin temor.

-¿Piensas en saltar?- Le pregunto sonriendo, al verla sentada bajo la gran ventana de puerta.

-Empujar, en realidad…- el mensaje era obvio y Tom debía de aceptar que su sentido del humor era muy semejante al suyo. - ¿Que quieres?- le pregunto débilmente sin siquiera mirarlo. Sus ojos seguían perdidos en el bosque.

Tom noto como la chica se tocaba el pelo, siempre lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa. Al igual que sabía que una pequeña arruga se formaba entre sus dos cejas cuando estaba pensando profundamente. Vio como los intensos rayos de sol golpeaban suavemente su cara haciéndola entrecerró sus ojos. Y con cada pequeño movimiento que la chica daba, más se daba cuenta de que era muy hermosa. En una forma extraña.

Ella claramente no lo sabía. Su falta de confianza y autoestima la hacían ver como cualquier otra. Pero ahí a la luz del sol realmente se podía observar todo el potencial escondido. Puede que Tom no le interesara el amor. Pero tampoco estaba siego.

Y al final de cuentas seguía siendo un hombre. Jamás se le ocurrió que quizás la razón por la que quería conservar a la chica iba más allá del interés por sus perfectos planes.

No era romance. Era posesión. Jennifer Astra era una como un pedazo de carbón, si se le pulía podría llegar a convertirse en diamante. Y ese diamante solo le pertenecería a él. De eso se iba a asegurar.

-¿Te pregunte que que es lo quieres?- el tono de impaciencia de la chica lo saco de su ensueño de pensamientos. Ella estaba claramente incomoda con su presencia. Él le dirigió una mirada ambiciosa y lentamente comenzó a acercarse a donde ella estaba sentada.

-La pregunta es qué quieres tú, Astra.

-¿Disculpa?- respondió Jennifer con sorpresa y con un poco de miedo al verlo acercarse. Tom sonrió ante ello.

-¿Qué es lo que más deseas? Debe de haber algo que quieras tener más que nada en el mundo. Tal vez varias cosas.- Prosiguió diciendo hasta que se detuvo justo al frente de ella. Jennifer lo miraba desde abajo, así era como debía ser, el siempre debería estar más alto que el resto del mundo.

De repente Tom sujeto una tira de cabello negro que había caído frente a los ojos azules de la chica. Tom la acaricio enroscando sus dedos en ella y noto lo suave que era. Era como seda y su piel parecía caer en la misma descripción. Soltando el cabello Tom deslizo su mano por su cara de porcelana, deslizándola hasta su cuello y más abajo. Siguió bajando lentamente hasta que de repente su mano se encontró en el aire.

Jenn estaba a varios metros de distancia ahora.

-¿Qué intentas Riddle? Ya te dije que no voy a jugar a ser tu muñequita…

La sonrisa de Tom se ensancho aun más. - Pues tu cuerpo no parece estar de acuerdo con tus palabras… - le dijo y sintió un placer inmenso al notar la respiración agitada de la muchacha.

-¿Quieres saber que quiero?- le dijo cambiando el tema de repente. Su tono era molesto.- Quiero que me dejes en paz. Quiero que me lleves al orfanato y que no te vuelvas a aparecer jamás en mi vida. Quiero que dejes a mi familia tranquila. Y que desistas de todos tus planes maniacos. Pero lo que más deseo Tom…- continúo la chica con una mirada de odio en sus ojos que le hizo hervir la sangre.- Lo que más deseo es que desaparezcas por completo de este mundo. Que te vayas por donde viniste. Que te mueras de una vez por todas. Porque lo único que eres es una abominación…

Y sin una palabra más salió corriendo de la habitación. Un sentimiento extraño se apodero de Tom. La ira y el odio eran casi que imposibles de aguantar en ese momento. Pero había algo más, algo que lo hacía querer odiarse a sí mismo.

Era como si no pudiera soportar el hecho de que ella lo quería muerto.

XXXX

-Realmente no sé si quiero saber lo que pasa entre tú y Tom…

-No sé de qué me estás hablando Rafe. - Respondió Jenn con el tono más monótono que pudo articular. Iban caminando por las calles del callejón Knockturn, Tom iba en la cabecera y Rafe se había dedicado a acompañarla al final del grupo. Aunque bien sabia Jennifer que lo que hacía era cuidar que no huyera.

-De acuerdo, como ya dije igual no sé si quiero saber.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, hasta que la curiosidad la venció.

-¡¿Adónde vamos de todas formas? ¿Y era absolutamente necesario que yo viniera?- dijo intentando esquivar a un hombre con verrugas verdes que se metió en su camino. Rafe la tomo de la mano y la aparto del hombre.

-Ten cuidado con estas personas… Y respondiendo a tu santa inquisición, pronto veras a donde vamos. Y si era absolutamente necesario. Al parecer Tom cree que ya es hora de que te involucres más en nuestra causa.

Jennifer intento no perder la paciencia. Ya había tenido esta conversación antes con Rafe, y sabía que era inútil decirle al chico que ella no tenia ningún interés en su estúpida causa malvada. De todas formas estaba muy segura de que ese punto ya se lo había dejado bien claro al imbécil de Riddle esa tarde.

Por más extraño que pareciera no estaba nada asustada por lo que le había dicho a Riddle. Debería estar temblando de miedo mientras esperaba su sentencia. Pero la verdad es que ya estaba cansada de tener miedo, y estaba cansada de guardárselo todo. Por eso exploto, por eso dijo todo lo que había estado en su mente en los últimos días, y si al final el incidente le costaba la vida…pues habría valido la pena.

Después de haber caminado por varios minutos, se detuvieron frente a una tienda llena de objetos viejos. Jenn no sabía a dónde ver mientras admiraba todo. Parecían ser una tienda de magia oscura…como todo en ese maldito callejón. Al entrar escucho los gritos y volviendo a mirar noto que Tom estaba teniendo una discusión agitada con el que parecía ser el dueño de la tienda.

-¡Por favor mi señor le aseguro que yo no sabía nada de esto!- imploro el hombre de repente, tirándose al suelo. Su desesperación era casi palpitadle. - Si hay algo que siempre he hecho es admirar todo su…

Tom agito su varita de repente y los gritos de dolor del hombre comenzar a inundar el lugar de forma casi inmediata.

Jennifer estaba horrorizada. A pesar de que ella sabía muy bien quien se ocultaba bajo la máscara de juventud y belleza que era Tom, a pesar de que sabía las cosas que él había hecho en el pasado, de lo que él era capaz, esta era la primera vez que realmente observaba su maldad. Era como aceptar algo que habías negado por mucho tiempo. Algo que no querías que fuera verdad…

Tom era Voldemort. Siempre lo había sido. Y era hora de que ella aceptara por completo esa terrible verdad.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, solo sabía que estaba corriendo, corriendo por su vida. La gente se volteaba a ver a la chica que huía por esas temibles calles. Sin detenerse oyó como a la distancia Tom gritaba enfurecido, ordenando su regreso. Y sabía sin tener que voltear que definitivamente la perseguían.

Era una locura lo que estaba haciendo. De seguro la mataría apenas la atrapara. Pero no sin torturarla antes, igual que a ese hombre de la tienda.

El escenario empezó a cambiar drásticamente y Jenn se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en Knockturn. Las brillantes y coloridas tiendas del callejón Diagon eran prueba de ello. Sin embargo, no se detuvo. Solo porque ya no estuvieran en las propiedades del lado oscuro no significaba que ellos se iban a retener de atacarla.

-¡Ahí esta!- Oyó como gritaba la voz de Rafe a la distancia, y sus energías ya se estaban agotando. Desesperada observo a sus alrededores y sin pensarlo mucho se metió en la primera tienda que había.

Esta estaba prácticamente vacía. No se veía ni siquiera al vendedor. Parecía ser de Quidditch y otros deportes mágicos. Subió las gradas de madera en busca de un escondite y termino tropezando con alguien. Ambos cayeron al suelo. Sin perder tiempo Jenn alzo la vista, y se topo con unos intensos ojos verdes, enmarcados por antejos redondos.

-…Po… ¿Potter?- tartamudeo la chica al reconocer al muchacho. El parecía sumamente confundido en ese momento.

-Lo lamento…- le respondió su tímida voz mientras recogía lo que había tirado del suelo. -No recuerdo su nombre muy bien… ¿Aster era?

-Astra en realidad. Jennifer Astra pero eso no importa en este momento- prosiguió diciendo rápidamente mientras se levantaba del suelo.- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¡Usted no puede estar aquí! ¡No ahora!- El pánico la inundaba, si Riddle lo encontraba… no quería ni considerar lo que pasaría con el pobre chico. Pero Potter no parecía entender lo grave de la situación ya que la miraba como si estuviera loca.

-No entiendo que sucede…

-¡El ya viene!- lo agarro de los hombros con tanta fuerza que el chico la miro asustado.- Y si te encuentra aquí… Tienes que huir Potter.

-¿Pero qué es lo que sucede? ¿Quién viene?- pregunto Harry separándose bruscamente de la chica. Su mirada era cautelosa.

-¡No hay tiempo para explicar!- Jenn lo tomo de un brazo disponiéndose a sacarlo de ahí.

El chico se soltó enojado y en un acto de reflejo Jenn noto como agarro su varita. -¡No voy a ir a ningún lado con usted hasta que me diga lo que pasa!

-¡Tienes que desaparecer Potter! ¡El te matara! ¡Huye lo antes que puedas!- Jenn le grito desesperada mientras empujaba al chico.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver la letal figura de Tom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y bien ¿qué les pareció el capitulo? Me encanta saber sus opiniones.<strong>_

_**En el próximo capítulo:**_

_-¡Quiero que la encuentres! ¡No me importa lo que tengas que hacer para conseguirlo Lestrange! ¡Porque si no lo haces me asegurare tu familia sufra por tu pequeño error!_


	10. Un escape no tan perfecto

_**No se preocupen que no vengo a molestarlos con mi tediosa vida, solo vengo a dejarles este capítulo. Parece mentira pero en realidad dure menos de lo que tenía planeado.**_

_**Sin embargo si quisiera hacerles saber que estoy rescribiendo un poco los capítulos de esta historia. No se preocupen no es nada exageradamente importante que ha cambiado, solo unas faltas de ortografía y gramática y también he arreglado la línea del tiempo de esta historia la cual era un poco confusa. Pero no es nada que tengan que volver a leer, es solo para nuevos lectores.**_

_**Solo para que estén al tanto, Jenn pasó dos semanas en el orfanato antes de ser raptada y luego estuvo como cuatro semanas con Tom y Rafe hasta llegar al momento en que se encuentra con Harry. Pero les aseguro que esto no es realmente importante, es solo para que así el tiempo haya transcurrido lo suficiente como para que se den cierto eventos que son canon. Como cuando Harry va a la tienda de Quidditch.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10. Un escape no tan perfecto.<strong>

Todo sucedió muy rápido, tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar en las consecuencias que sus acciones traerían. Pero al ver a Tom en la puerta, y sabiendo lo que pasaría si él los capturaba, Jenn no tuvo otra opción que abalanzarse sobre Potter e intentar aparecerse con él. Jamás en la vida había intentado aparecerse fuera de las clases especiales en Hogwarts, y menos lo había intentado con otra persona. Pero no había nada más que la chica pudiera hacer para salvar sus pellejos… solo podía esperar que esos pellejos llegaran a enteros a su destino.

Ese sentimiento de mareo y asfixia la succiono por completo, y aunque sabía que era parte normal del proceso no pudo evitar asustarse. Tenía mucho miedo de quedarse sin un brazo, pero tenía más miedo de que Riddle los agarrara, de eso estaba segura.

La felicidad la inundo al sentir como sus pies tocaban piso firme de nuevo y como todas sus extremidades parecían estar intactas. Después de todo tal vez sería posible sobrevivir para ver la luz de un nuevo día.

-¿Qué acaba de suceder?- pregunto el chico estremecido al alejarse de Jenn. En eso recordó por que se había tenido que aparecer. También estaba intentando salvar al famoso Harry Potter de un indudable horrible destino, si Tom le hubiera encontrado.

Jenn lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que destellaban escondidos bajos las gafas. El chico tenía tan solo trece años, pero parecía como si fuera a un anciano a quien miraba.

Era tan injusto que alguien tan joven hubiera tenido que pasar por todo lo que él había afrontado en su vida. No podía evitar sentir lástima por el chico que la miraba con una mescla de curiosidad y miedo.

-Debemos encontrar a Dumbledore…- dijo Jenn después del largo silencio. - El sabrá que hacer.

-¿Sabrá qué hacer con qué?- Exclamo Harry claramente molesto. -Estoy cansado de que nadie me diga nada nunca. ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Por qué me llevaste contigo, como sea que lo hicieras? ¿Y por qué debemos ir donde Dumbledore?

Jennifer suspiro molesta mientras miraba a sus alrededores. Se encontraban frente al orfanato, tal vez era muy estúpido haber vuelto ahí, pero si se iba a dar de fuga debía de recoger ciertas cosas importantes.

-Mira te explicare todo cuando salgamos de aquí de acuerdo, pero debo hacer esto rápido antes de que el llegue.

-¿Quién va a llegar?- El chico estaba aun más molesto si era posible.

-Alguien muy peligroso Potter, te juro que te lo explicare todo cuando salgamos de aquí pero por ahora coopera conmigo ¿sí?

Harry sacudió la cabeza con necedad. -Ni siquiera sé si puedo confiar en ti…

-¿Acaso insistiría en ir con Dumbledore si tuviera malas intenciones?- Dijo la chica con exasperación. Sin embargo Harry no parecía muy convencido. - Mira no tienes opción en este momento, o confías en mí o te quedas atascado en el medio de Londres sin nadie a quien acudir.

Sus palabras no eran ciertas, por supuesto. Jennifer jamás dejaría al chico solo en el medio de la ciudad, y menos con Voldemort cerca. Si era necesario lo arrastraría hasta llegar a donde Dumbledore. Por suerte esa opción quedo descartada cuando el muchacho asintió, aunque todavía con un poco de inseguridad.

-¿Mínimo me podrías decir dónde estamos?- Pregunto Harry mientras ambos cruzaban el portoncillo de rejas.

-Este es el orfanato Wool, donde crecí…y donde viví hasta hace poco. Ahora hace silencio que no quiero que nadie se entere de nuestra presencia.

Sin embargo no hacía falta el sigilo puesto que al entrar al lugar se dieron cuenta de que este estaba completamente deshabitado. Al parecer su padre ya había vendido el orfanato.

Al pensar en su padre no pudo evitar preguntarse si él había notado su desaparición… ¿Acaso la había buscado? ¿O tal vez la venta del orfanato significaba que se había resignado a no volver a ver a su hija?

Viendo a su alrededor Jenn noto que las paredes se veían todavía mas depresivas al estar cubiertas de polvo. Los muebles aun seguían ahí así que tal vez también encontraría su habitación intacta.

-Por aquí…- Jenn le hizo señas al chico para que la siguiera por las escaleras.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no hay nadie?- Jenn oyó como Harry le preguntaba desde atrás.

-Mi padre vendió el orfanato a unos inversionistas, supongo que lo van a demoler.

-¿Tu padre era el dueño?- su voz tenía un poco de asombro. Jenn se limito a asentir con la cabeza. -Yo…yo pensé que eras huérfana.

-A veces desearía serlo…- El comentario se le salió sin pensarlo, pero ya era muy tarde cuando se dio cuenta de la estupidez que dijo. Jenn se volteo horrorizada y su corazón se estremeció al ver la cara del chico. -Yo no… yo no quise… de verdad no sé por qué…

Un silencio incomodo se apodero de ellos mientras seguían caminando, y con cada segundo que pasaba Jenn se sentía todavía peor por lo que había dicho.

-No quiero que sientas lastima por mi.- Finalmente dijo Harry justo cuando llegaron frente la puerta de la habitación. -Después de todo nunca conocí a mis padres, y no puedes extrañar a alguien que no conoces…

Jenn lo miro asombrada.

-No me malinterpretes. Por supuesto que daría mi alma por poder tenerlos a mi lado y poder llegar a conocerlos… Pero la realidad es que no están aquí, nunca lo han estado, y nunca lo estarán. Y toda mi vida ha sido de esta manera, no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. - Continúo explicándose con una madurez que excedía sus años. - Yo no siento lastima por mí mismo, es la vida que me ha tocado, así que agradecería si tú tampoco lo hicieras.

Jenn asintió levemente con la cabeza intentando mantener la compostura. Alejándose del muchacho, se acerco a la puerta y la abrió. Sintió como el alma le volvía al cuerpo al notar que todo estaba exactamente como ella lo había dejado.

Sin perder tiempo tomo su pequeño bolso expandible, y comenzó a empacar todas las cosas que sabía que iba a necesitar. Al echar su ropa, un amargo sentimiento se apodero de su pecho; recordó todos aquellos hermosos vestidos, blusas y enaguas que Tom le había regalado. No era que extrañara la ropa en sí, era el pequeño detalle lo que la hacía sentir incomoda. Tom se las había regalado ¿acaso el le había regalado algo a alguien más en su vida?

Se sentía como una malagradecida.

_No pienses en eso Jenn ¡él es Lord Voldemort! Es un psicópata asesino que si te encuentra de seguro de torturara hasta que no sepas ni tu propio nombre._Se dijo a si misma mientras seguía empacando.

-¿Cómo piensas encontrar a Dumbledore?- Le pregunto Harry mientras observaba unas fotos en su escritorio. -No va a estar en Hogwarts, el curso no comienza hasta en dos semanas.

-Lo sé… La verdad es que todavía no había pensado muy bien esa parte del plan.- le admitió, a lo que Harry respondió con una mirada fastidiada.

-¿Y entonces que haremos? ¿Qué hay de tu padre, tal vez el nos pueda ayudar?

-No lo creo, él está fuera del país... Pero veo tu punto, necesitamos a alguien de confianza que nos pueda ayudar.- Jenn terminó de empacar y se guindo el pequeño bolso alrededor del cuello y hombro.

-Bueno, tal vez los Weasleys… pero no sé si ya habrán llegado de su viaje.

-¿Confías en ellos?

-Claro, ellos…- pero el crujido de una puerta interrumpió lo que el chico iba a decir. Harry la miro asustado.

-¡Mierda! Tenemos que salir de aquí…- le susurro Jennifer con urgencia mientras le tomaba del brazo. - ¿Donde viven los Weasleys?

-En las afueras del pueblo Ottery St. Catchpole, es en Devon…

Jenn suspiro aliviada al ver que por suerte reconocía el nombre del pueblo; pero ese sentimiento fue rápidamente destruido cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y frente a ellos apareció uno de los hermanos Lestrange.

Jennifer empujo a Harry del camino justo antes de que un rayo rojo le diera justo en la cara, en lugar el hechizo pego contra la cama haciendo que esta explotara. Rápidamente saco su varita y se levanto del suelo.

-¡Desmaius!- grito con todas sus fuerzas pero el hombre lo evadió con facilidad.

- ¡Eso es todo lo que tienes pequeña niña!- Lestrange rio malévolamente mientras seguía lanzando maldiciones en su dirección. Jenn sintió un dolor terrible cuando una le dio de lleno en el brazo derecho. Al caer al suelo, alzo la mirada buscando su varita y se dio cuenta de que Harry había desaparecido. - El señor oscuro está muy molesto contigo, te torturara hasta que ruegues por tu muerte… - tenía una mirada escalofriante mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia donde yacía ella indefensa. - Tal vez hasta me deje jugar un poco contigo…

-¡Expeliarmus!- Ambos se volvieron sorprendidos al oír una voz gritar. Lestrange no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el hechizo lo hizo lanzado con fuerza contra la pared.

-¿Estás bien?- Harry se acerco preocupado y la ayudo a levantarse.

-No lo sé… me está sangrando mucho el brazo.- Dijo mientras Harry le entregaba su varita de nuevo. Jenn le dirigió una mirada a su atacante y suspiro al notar que estaba inconsciente en el piso.

-Debemos de encontrar ayuda.-dijo Harry mientras le ataba un pedazo de tela alrededor de la herida.

-No. Lo que debemos de hacer es irnos ya… Agárrate fuerte de mí.

-Pero estas muy débil…

-Estoy bien. Ahora sujétate si… No puedo dejar que nos encuentre.

-¿Qué nos encuentre quien?-Insistió el muchacho justo antes de que se vieran de nuevo succionados por el invisible tubo de goma.

XXXX

Tom se sentía más frustrado que nunca en su vida. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera logrado escapar?

Era muy valiente, debía de aceptarle eso. Nadie más hubiera intentado una maniobra tan peligrosa estando vigilados por él y sus más letales mortifagos.

Pero lo que realmente le intrigaba era saber por qué razón lo había hecho. ¿Qué acaso el no le había todo lo que una mujer podría desear? Ropas, joyas e inclusive su atención… Pero ella parecía odiarlo a pesar de todo. No lo entendía.

Era como si ella no supiera lo afortunada que era. El la había escogido. Sabía que era una manipuladora traicionera y que estaba investigándolo a sus espaldas, y al final había terminado huyendo… pero a pesar de todo, nunca antes había querido poseer a una persona tanto como la deseaba a ella. Su maldita rebeldía no solo lo hacía enojarse, sino que lo retaba a encontrarla para nunca dejarla ir jamás. Ella era suya, ya lo había decidido.

Desde que habían regresado a la mansión Tom se había encerrado en el cuarto de la chica, sin que nadie lo supiera por supuesto. Era extraño observar como todo estaba igual a como Jenn lo había dejado. Había ropas y zapatos esparcidos por el suelo, un cepillo con sus oscuros cabellos estaba encima de la cama justo al lado de un sostén y un poco de polvo de maquillaje estaba regado encima de la cómoda. Pero lo más notorio era el perfume que inundaba la habitación. El mismo que había usado para la fiesta de los Rosier.

Era como si su presencia siguiera ahí con él, recordándole de lo que había dejado escapar.

Tom la odiaba, la resentía por haberse ido, por ser tan terca y por siempre meterse en sus asuntos. Pero la odiaba más que todo por la abominable necesidad que causaba en el. Jamás se había sentido de esa manera. No sabía que haría si no lograba encontrarla de nuevo. Se estaba volviendo loco y tan solo habían pasado unas cuantas horas.

En ese momento oyó como unos pasos subían las gradas y su corazón se agito. ¿Se atrevería alguno de sus mortifagos a entrar a este cuarto aun cuando él lo había prohibido? No podía dejar que alguien lo viera aquí. El era lord Voldemort y si alguien lo descubría pensarían que el tenia alguna debilidad por la chica. Aunque el solo pensamiento era absurdo y estúpido.

Sin pensar mucho en sus opciones, se escondió en el armario de madera justo en el momento en que la puerta se abrió. Tom oyó los pasos ahogados de alguien en la alfombra, y asomándose por la rendija pudo observar al desobediente. Tenía que ser Rafe por supuesto. Solo el creía que estaba por encima de sus leyes.

Enfurecido se disponía a salir del armario cuando en eso oyó una malévola voz.

-Vaya vaya pero si es el pequeño Lestrange desobedeciendo las ordenes del señor Tenebroso…. Nunca pensé que tuvieras las agallas suficientes.

Era imposible verla desde su posición pero Tom sabía muy bien que esa voz le pertenecía a Bellatrix. En ese momento se sintió muy aliviado de no haber salido del armario. No le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que Rafe pudiera pensar pero jamás se degradaría de esa manera frente a ella. Era su más leal seguidora y la más poderosa, no podía darle ninguna razón para dudar de su autoridad.

-Bueno al parecer no estoy solo con mi desobediencia mi querida Bella.- Dijo Rafe con su típico tono burlón, pero Tom sabía que era una farsa. Si había alguien a quien Rafe le temiera, además de a su persona por supuesto, esa era Bellatrix.

-No te engañes muchacho, puedes pensar que mi señor te favorece pero jamás lograras tener la confianza que el deposita en mi. Yo soy su mano derecha, su más leal sirviente. Soy la única que lo entiende, y todo lo que hago es para servirle.

Pero que tan equivocada podría estar esa mujer. Era una idiota al presumir sobre esa relación inexistente, el siquiera insinuar que ella le conocía tan profundamente era una blasfemia. Tom no podía evitar sentir unas ganas enormes de torturarle por horas.

-Por eso no confió en ti. Siento que tramas algo y sé que tiene algo que ver con la maldita zorra de Astra. - Bellatrix camino lentamente por la habitación hasta que su demacrada figura se hizo visible para Tom. Tenía su varita apuntando al cuello del muchacho y una sonrisa macabra adornaba la comisura de sus labios. - ¡Tú crees que yo no sé la verdadera razón de tu repentina lealtad a nuestra causa!

Era obvio para Tom que Rafe estaba temblando de miedo. ¿Qué secreto era el que guardaba? Y si Bellatrix lo sabía entonces ¿por qué no se lo había revelado? ¡Él era lord Voldemort, nadie debía de guardarle ningún secreto!

-¡Quiero que la encuentres! ¡No me importa lo que tengas que hacer para conseguirlo Lestrange! ¡Porque si no lo haces me asegurare tu familia sufra por tu pequeño error!

-No me importa lo que le hagas a mis hermanos… - le escupió Rafe en un momento de valentía, una risa despiadada inundo la habitación. Bellatrix parecía estar deleitándose con la situación.

-Yo no hablaba de tus hermanos, pequeño Rafe. - dijo sonriendo plenamente. Tom no entendía de qué estaban hablando. Rodolphus, Rabastan y Rafe eran los últimos Lestrange que quedaban…

La mirada de pánico del joven mortifago fue suficiente para disipar sus dudas. Lestrange le estaba escondiendo algo y Tom lo iba a averiguar. Le enseñaría una lección a ese traidor por esconderle cosas.

-Creo que me he explicado bastante bien ¿no? Espero ver a la chica en mi cuarto lo antes posible, o ya sabes lo que sucederá…

Con una última mirada amenazadora, Bellatrix salió de su vista y de la habitación. Pero Tom decidió esperar a Rafe se fuera también para salir de su escondite. No podía dejar que el muchacho supiera que él había visto todo, no todavía. Quería verlo suplicar por misericordia ante sus pies cuando llegara el momento preciso.

Tom observo como Rafe suspiraba con desesperación. -Por favor perdóname Jenn…

Era apenas un susurro pero Tom igual lo había oído.

Si había algo de lo que estaba seguro en ese momento, es que Bellatrix no tenía nada bueno planeado para Jennifer, y de que pasara lo que pasara Tom no podía dejar que Rafe la encontrara antes que él.

No era nada sentimental, por supuesto. Era algo meramente material. Ella era de su propiedad y nunca le había gustado que los demás tocaran sus cosas.

Al menos eso era de lo que trataba de convencerse…

XXXX

Lo primero que Jenn sintió fue un punzante dolor en su cabeza. Y luego se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo entero le dolía terriblemente. Sentía como si un tractor le hubiera pasado por encima.

No se acordaba de que había pasado. Todo era un vacio negro… aunque quizás eso se debiera a que tenía los ojos cerrados.

Lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse en una habitación completamente desconocida. Era un cuarto pequeño pero brillante. Había un poster grande de la banda las Brujas de Macbeth en una pared, y en la otra un cuadro de una jugadora de Quidditch de las Arpías de Holyhead, cuyo nombre no recordaba.

Estaba acostada en una cama individual. Intentó levantarse pero un fuerte dolor en el brazo derecho la detuvo. Alzando las sabanas, Jenn noto que tenía el brazo vendado, fue en eso que recordó la herida que se encontraba debajo de las vendas y todo lo que había ocurrido.

Asustada busco a Harry con la mirada, pero se encontraba completamente sola en la habitación.

Sujetándose la cabeza con su brazo sano, Jenn hizo un esfuerzo por recordar que había pasado exactamente. Lo último que recordaba era haber desaparecido con Harry después de ser atacados por Lestrange. Después de eso había perdido la conciencia.

La puerta se abrió de repente, asustándola, y por ella se asomo una niña de pelo anaranjado. Jenn la reconoció de inmediato. Era la menor de los Weasley, la pobre chica había tomado fama al ser secuestrada por el monstruo de la cámara de los secretos en el curso pasado.

-¡Mama!- Grito la chica con ojos redondos y sin soltar la perilla de la puerta. - ¡Esta despierta!

Jenn se quedo sin habla mientras ambas oían unos pasos que subían por las escaleras.

Mínimo había resuelto el misterio de donde se encontraba. Al parecer habían podido llegar a donde los Weasley, aunque el cómo lo habían logrado todavía era un enigma.

Otra cabeza pelirroja había aparecido detrás de la niña pero está definitivamente no pertenecía a la señora Weasley. Era el chico Weasley, Robert o Ronald, que siempre andaba con Harry, y seguido de este estaba el mismo Harry.

-¡Vaya pensé que nunca ibas a despertar!- Dijo Harry haciendo espacio para entrar a la habitación.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Le pregunto Jennifer mientras se sentaba en la cama. Harry la miraba con una expresión de alegría mezclada con curiosidad y preocupación.

- Yo te dije que estabas demasiado débil como para aparecernos. Te desmayaste justo cuando llegamos a Ottery St. Catchpole…

-¿Y como llegamos hasta aquí entonces?

-Nos apareciste frente a una vieja casa.- Explico el chico mientras se sentaba en una silla frente a ella. Los dos hermanos Weasley seguían sin moverse en el marco de la puerta.- Había un muchacho leyendo en el porche. Era aquel chico Diggory de Hufflepuf… al parecer te conocía y se veía muy preocupado.

-Si…- respondió Jenn mientras meditaba lo sucedido. -Los Diggory son amigos de mi padre. Desde que antes de entrar a Hogwarts siempre me llevaba a mí y a mi hermano a jugar con Cedric….

Harry absintio al comprender la situación. - En fin, sus padres no estaban en casa. Estaba muy enojado y no paraba de preguntarme qué había sucedido…

Jennifer no pudo ocultar su cara de horror, pero Harry solo le sonrió de manera tranquilizante.

-No le dije nada importante de acuerdo; la verdad es que ni yo entiendo que fue lo que sucedió…- Tenia un tono acusador y Jenn sabía que no podría seguir ocultándole la verdad por mucho tiempo. -Solo le dije que nos dirigíamos a donde los Weasleys y que te habías herido al intentar aparecernos. No creo que me creyera, pero por suerte no dijo nada y solo me ayudo a cargarte hasta llegar aquí. Dijo que vendría a visitarte para asegurarse de que estuvieras bien…

Había que verle el lado positivo a la situación, mínimo Cedric no se había enterado por completo de la situación; no quería involucrar a nadie más en todo el peligro.

Harry la seguía observando como si esperará a que la chica reaccionara… o que tal vez era para que le contara que exactamente estaba pasando. Por suerte para Jenn en ese momento se apareció la Sra. Weasley.

-¡Gracias a Merlín! Por un momento pensé que tendríamos que llevarte a San Mungo jovencita.- La Sra. Weasley era una mujer pequeña y redonda de pelo igual de brillante que el de sus hijos. Estaba vestida con una túnica que parecía haber sido tejida por ella misma, y su cara se veía bondadosa y maternal. - Bueno a ver ¿que están esperando todos ustedes?- dijo dirigiéndose a sus hijos y a Harry.- Todos afuera, la chica ocupa descansar y con todo este alboroto no lo va a lograr.

Una vez que los tres hubieron salido, Jenn empezó a sospechar que descansar era en realidad una fachada para interrogatorio.

-Harry me dijo que tu nombre es Jennifer. - Jenn asintió tímidamente. Mientras la mujer cerraba la puerta detrás de ella. - Eres la hija de Avarus Astra ¿no? Tu padre fue compañero mío en Hogwarts.

Jenn no estaba sorprendida, su padre siempre había sido un hombre muy popular y carismático dentro de la comunidad mágica; todo el mundo parecía conocerlo.

-Esa herida que tienes en el brazo, por poco y te cuesta la vida, corazón. Perdiste demasiada sangre. - Continuo diciendo mientras se cercaba a examinar los vendajes. - Harry me dijo que fue un accidente… pero yo creo que era el resultado de una maldición.

-Si no le importa Sra. Weasley, preferiría discutir esto con el profesor Dumbledore…

Pero la pelirroja matriarca parecía no escucharle. -¿Cómo es que conoces a Harry?

-Todo el mundo conoce a Harry Potter. - sabia que esa respuesta solo la enojaría y la verdad no podía evitar sentirse culpable, después de todo era gracias a esa señora que no se había desangrando por completo.

Era un concurso de miradas lo que se tenían, y al final la Sra. Weasley fue la primera en rendirse. -De acuerdo, ya he llamado al profesor Dumbledore. Vas a tener que contarle todo apenas llegue.

-Ese es mi plan. -Dijo secamente. Sin más que decir la Sra. Weasley la dejo sola en la habitación, cerrando la puerta un poco más duro de lo debido.

Jenn soltó la respiración que había estado conteniendo inconscientemente. -Voy a necesitar un psicomago cuando todo esto termine…

No había terminado de relajarse cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse mostrando la figura de quien estaba intentando evadir.

Harry cerró la puerta de forma silenciosa y le dirigió una mirada seria. -Ahora si Jennifer, es hora que me cuentes que está sucediendo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Y bien que les pareció? Sé que no es el monstruo gigantesco de la actualización pasada, pero me parece que nueve páginas en Word es un buen tamaño. Aunque es probable que de vez en cuando me devuelva a escribir los capítulos gigantes…<strong>_

_**Y el adelanto de esta semana:**_

_Estaban solos. La única otra ocasión en la que habían estado completamente solos fue cuando se conocieron. Jenn no podía dejar de temblar tanto por el frio como por no saber que pasaría entre los dos. _


End file.
